The Past We Share
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: Family is important, right? The Master certainly seems to think so. Or perhaps,he believes he can use that kind of thing to get more control. How different would the YTNW have been,with two more captives?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Family is important, right? Even if not by blood…The Master certainly seems to think so. Or perhaps, he merely believes that by returning some of The Doctor's family, he can use them as another element of control. How different would the YTNW have been, with two additional captives? AU.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

**AN: Not OCs, canon characters, just… yeah. Crossover with Doctor Who and Torchwood. So, this is a bit unusual, and maybe a little complicated, but I've always liked this idea, even used to do it in Role plays on a weird website called Gosupermodel, once upon a time. Set during the YTNW was, and is AU, if you hadn't gathered. I'm gonna try and keep it a little ambiguous for a while, I don't know…it depends on how long this chapter ends up; this one may be short; if that's the case, then…sorry guys. Btw, as usual when it comes to me, The Doctor will not be aged; 'because he's not as fun when he's all Dobby-like. Or…maybe he will be aged, but later- I'm not yet sure. Yes, so…After Martha has left and Jack has been killed and restrained and crap. It's fairly early on in the YTNW…It'll go through some of it, but not all. Yeah, all the stuff with Martha's family has happened, and Martha's buggered off down to Earth, but like I said; EARLY ON GUYS! Same thing goes, The Master is older, The Doctor is younger. And unfortunately, The Master is blond…he's still hot though. And do I even need to comment on The Doctor's hotness?**

**Warnings****: Slash, swearing, abuse, torture, mentions of abuse and torture, murder (Jack mainly…) Violence, sexual innuendos, distress, anger, death, imprisonment, hostility, threatening behaviour, self induced sleep deprivation, I suppose. And… I think that's it…**

**/**

The Doctor sighed and leant against the wall, feeling and hearing the chains –which were fastened around his wrists by manacles, and attached the wall, with about two metres of slack, away from were he sat- clink and shift, giving him a tiny amount of more slack than he's previously had. He pulled against the restraints again, in vain because he knew they were deadlocked, and even if they weren't…he didn't have his sonic screwdriver.

"And well…I could hardly steal The Master's laser screwdriver…isomorphic controls; so I can't really use it, can I? Even if I tried I'd probably be shot…I don't trust all those guards with all those guns. Besides…think of all the damage it's done. Oh look…I'm talking to myself; that's really not good- first sign of madness, so they say." He sighed, and glanced up as door slid open and a guard stepped into the room, eye him suspiciously. "Well…at least now I won't be talking to myself," he muttered.  
>"Who were you talking to? What are you up to?" the guard demanded.<p>

"I was talking to myself. You can see that no one is in here. Well…now you're in here, so no one else but you and me. Hello, by the way; I'm no longer talking to myself, since you've stepped into the room. But, what did you think I was doing? Talking to someone who randomly appeared? Come on- you've seen the security in this place. It's…ooh, it's much better than in a shopping centre, that's for sure," The Timelord rambled.

"Shut up," the other man instructed him. An affronted look crossed The Doctor's face and he shook his. "Well, that's charming, isn't it? I was only trying to make conversation, being polite. And that's the response I get? Well, your manners are terrible, aren't they? Also, were you born in a barn?" he nodded towards the door that the soldier had left open. The man glanced behind him and shook his head.  
>"You're mental," he remarked, glaring at him.<p>

"Mental?" The Doctor made a thoughtful noise and shrugged. "No, I wouldn't say mental. Crazy, yes. Weird, definitely. Strange, certainly. Brilliant, one hundred percent. But mental? No…" The soldier did not seem impressed, not at all…  
>A few pairs of footsteps sounded, coming down the hallway. The soldier turned and glanced down it. He stiffened slightly and stepped into the room, so he wasn't blocking the doorway and stood to attention. The Doctor sighed. Yep. He knew who was coming. The Master. Probably The Master<em> and<em> some other guards. Either way, it didn't matter; the other Timelord was probably just coming to gloat, or mess him around even further. Well, what was he supposed to do, other than wait? There was nothing else he _could_ do, after all. So…waiting it was then…

He didn't have to wait long, as it ended up, because soon The Master strolled into the room, flanked by three guards, all who stood to attention as soon as they'd stopped walking. Of course, he didn't do the whole 'at ease,' thing, The Doctor noted; why would he when he essentially got off on control?  
>"Doctor," The Master greeted with a smirk.<br>"Master," the brunette responded, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"You know how much I love it when you say my name," the other Timelord replied with a smile.  
>"Yeah, I know. You've only told me countless times. It just fuels your ego; I really should stop calling you by it…"<br>The Master rolled his eyes, and turned to the soldiers. "Get together a team, go the Himalayas," he instructed, before pausing and glancing at two of the men he'd brought in with him "You know what the orders are; explain to these two. And remember… bring them here, and _only_ them. Oh, and send some more guards down here, too."  
>"Yes, Master," All four men chorused –even though two of them didn't know what the deal was. They all saluted and hurried off, taking his words as a dismissal.<p>

"The Himalayas? Why the Himalayas? Wait a minute…" The Doctor trailed off and shook his head anxiously "Isn't that where Jack's team is?"  
>"Apparently so," the elder Timelord agreed, with a smirk.<p>

"'Bring them here'? Why? Why would you want them? This is nothing to do with them! Nor Jack! And what do you mean by 'only them'?"  
>"So many questions and it all comes down to the same thing, doesn't it? You're always turning out the <em>same old tunes,<em> Doctor. Doesn't it get boring?" The Master rolled his eyes despairing and walked over to him.  
>"Anyway, you've got something on you that I want." The younger Timelord ignored The Master's first remark, as he was too interested in his second. A wary look crossed his face; what could he possibly want?<br>"And what's that then? You've got my sonic screwdriver, and anything else useful, _and_ my TARDIS. Remember?" he retorted, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, that's true," The Master responded brightly "However…you know what I want. Or perhaps, I should say whom."  
>The brunette frowned in confusion, as he tried to work out what the hell the other Timelord was going on about. Whom? Well…he didn't have any animals on himself at the moment…so that was certainly out of the question. The Master rolled his eyes.<p>

"Honestly, Doctor," he sighed "Clearly I need to narrow it down for you. The two fob watches you have in your pocket; you know how they contain. And_ I_ want the fob watches. Do you understand me yet?"  
>As understanding dawned on The Doctor his blood seemed to run cold, a shudder passed through him. No. No! He couldn't want them, could he?<br>"No! I won't let you. You're not having them. They're all I've got left! I don't even know if their human forms are alive anymore!" He snarled, shaking his head.  
>The elder Timelord smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.<br>"You thought you could hide them from me…but even concealed inside the watches, I can sense them. How long has it been now, Doctor? I suspect your boy's are dead. Either way, considering how you destroyed the rest of our race, I don't think you have the right to those watches, even if they _do_ contain the essences of your son's…"

"I won't let you take them!" The brunette stated harshly.  
>"You can hardly stop me, can you?"<br>The Doctor pulled against his restraints, as if it would have some kind of affect and shook his head. "Yes I bloody can! Do you know why? Because there is _nothing _I wouldn't do for them!"  
>"Doctor, you're powerless. Accept it. Also, you don't even know if their human forms are still alive. And even if they are…they'll be old men by now" The Master laughed. He then turned to the door and ordered the two guards –who'd replaced the others- to enter the room. Immediately they complied. "Master," they chorused in greeting.<br>"Yes, very good," The Master agreed dismissively.

"Master, _please_! You can't…" The younger Timelord protested, anxiety written all over his features.  
>"I can do whatever I like. This planet is mine now, remember?" The elder Timelord countered gleefully. He then turned towards the soldiers "Get him on his feet and hold him." Even whilst chained, The Doctor would still be able to resist and perhaps even stop his actions. The soldiers marched over to the restrained Timelord, each of them grabbing one of his arms and yanking him to his feet violently. He struggled against them, and shook his head; trying to appeal to the soldiers "You do <em>not <em>have to do what he says!" the words seemed to have little effect, as he immediately found himself pushed against the nearby wall and pinned against it by the duo of soldiers. Well, shit…Still trying desperately to get free; he decided to attempt to plead with the other Timelord inside. "Master, please…stop this! I swear, I'll do whatever you want! You liked my boy's, remember? And as you said, I don't even know if their alive, and if they are…they'll be in their eighties by now. You have to understand; those Fob watches are _all_ I've got left of them!"

"Well, that's hardly my fault, is it? You're the one who insisted on turning them human," The elder Timelord smirked, walking over to his struggling and restrained adversary. "Hmmm, now…where are you?" he reached out with his mind, focusing on the slight itching sensation in the back of his mind. Right…he could definitely feel them. He delved his hand into the Doctor's left trouser pocket. If the soldiers were confused, or curious they certainly hide it well… The younger Timelord tried to pull away again, but his movement was severely limited. "No!" he growled. With his free hand, The Master simply backhanded him across the face; ensuring to do it hard enough to make The Doctor's head collide with the wall. The brunette hissed, tears of pain filling his eyes, momentarily stunned from both the force, and the impact.

The elder man smirked, and starting shifting through the seemingly endless amount of rubbish in the other man's pocket, merely by touch alone. Well, that was technically a lie…as the drums were assisting him; increasing or decreasing in volume every so often, almost as if to tell him whether he was close or far away from the objects he was trying to find. And not to forget, the whole sensing-other-Timelord's-deal was also coming in rather handy. After a few moments, the brunette begun to regain his senses again and grimaced in pain; his cheek burning, and the back of his head throbbing.

"Where has all your fight gone, Doctor? Well, it looks like you've failed your sons once more."  
>"No," The Doctor groaned, trying to push The Master away. This time, as opposed to backhanding him or doing something as a similar nature, the elder Timelord settled for simply slamming his adversary's head against the wall. The Doctor cried out, his vision momentarily obscured by pain that left him slightly stunned once more.<br>"That's your second warning; _behave_," The Master ordered. Suddenly the itching sensation grew slightly and he smiled, feeling his hand brush against something that seemed to be pulsing. The object seemed to be supple, perhaps something made of leather, and he could tell –due to the twitching, temperature and the bulges inside- that it held both of the fob watches. He closed his fist around it and started to pull it free from the deep confines of the Timelord pockets.

"Please, leave them alone," The Doctor begged, his voice mingled with both desperation and pain.  
>"Too late," the elder man pulled the object free from the pocket and examined it. It was a black leather pouch with a drawstring function, with small Gallifreyan symbols stitched into the front. Yes…without a doubt, the fob watches were in there. He slipped the pouch open and pulled them out, placing one in each hand and studying them with a grin. "Hello boys," he greeted, smirking at how the objects were twitching in his hands. He couldn't say he was surprised; they always had been energetic.<p>

"Please. Please! Just give them back to me!" The Doctor begged his voice far tighter than usual. The Master gestured for the soldiers to let the younger Timelord go, they did as they were told and he slumped to the floor in despair. The Master then dismissed the soldiers, and they hurriedly left the room.  
>"Master…" The elder Timelord smirked and shook his head. He slipped the watches into his jacket pocket. "Say goodbye, Doctor," he instructed, chuckling.<p>

"No, don't do this-" Whatever else The Doctor had been going to say was left unheard, as The Master flashed him one more smirk and left the room, triumphant and satisfaction practically radiating off him.

The Doctor slumped against the wall in despair and dropped his hands into his face, drawing a deep breath in attempt to control himself. It seemed to be fruitless however as tears swam to his eyes, and a few broke past the barrier of his lashes, dripping slowly down his face. He forced back a sob and shook his head wretchedly. It was all over…The Master would probably destroy the watches; his sons were truly dead now. After so long of keeping their mere essences safe, he'd even lost those now. But really…he'd lost his sons long ago.

**AN: This is a Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover, there are some moments that are purely Torchwood based, and some purely Doctor who...the second one is worse, the first like eight chapters are TW based, and the rest will be Doctor who. The third will mainly be Doctor Who. Primarily...they ARE all Doctor Who, so I'm gonna shove them in that category.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Right…so I'm rolling (and this is entirely non factually based) with the idea that it takes twenty one hours to travel from London, to the Himalayas in a helicopter, and the same amount back. So that's forty two hours. Then it takes another hour to get to the Valiant, and then that gives two hours or so, for necessary conversations and things to occur. This AN may seem random, but it'll make sense over the new couple of chapters. And guess what…the sequel is already planned: O. what's wrong with me? As the little thingy below says, this is set forty five hours after the first chapter. Flash backs will be outlined, and they will also be in italics**

**/**

**Forty five hours later…**

The door burst open and The Master strolled in, followed by two guards, each of whom were carrying a set of deadlock sealed chains and manacles. The two men strolled over to the wall and begun to fit the chains on the screwed metal plates on the wall- that The Doctor hadn't even realised were there. He looked up and sighed.  
>"What's going on?" he questioned despondently- ever since The Master had taken the fob watches from him, he'd lost some of his motivation. The other Timelord smirked at him. "Well, my dear Doctor, these apes are currently fastening the restraints which will soon hold your new 'inmates,' whom after having recovered, are now being led to this very room."<br>"What? Who are they? Master, what have you done?" The brunette demanded, his worry drawing a worthy response from him. The soldiers finished fitting the chains, and one glanced at The Master. "The chains are secured, Master."  
>"Yes, I see that. Now get out," the Timelord ordered, shooting him a withering look. The soldiers hurried from the room and The Master turned to at his adversary once more. "Anyway…in answer to your questions, actually…<em>questions. <em>All will be revealed. In a matter of seconds, in fact," he announced smugly. The younger Timelord shook his head solemnly, knowing it was very likely that whoever these innocent people were, they would probably be tortured, and maybe even killed purely just to make him suffer.

"Master, please. Whoever they are, please just let them go. This has nothing to do with them."  
>"Actually, it does…particularly more so now, than in comparison to a few hours ago," The elder Timelord countered.<br>"What do you mean?" The Doctor demanded, his voice taking on a wary and suspicious edge. Footsteps, sounds of a struggle and much cursing drifted in through the door, travelling down the hallway and gradually rising in volume.  
>"Ah, wonderful!" The Master announced jovially, glancing at The Doctor with a wicked glint in his eyes "Brace yourself- this may come as quite a shock."<p>

"What do you mean? Master, what's going on?" The younger Timelord pressed, raising his eyebrows. Four guards came into the room, two of them each roughly escorting a handcuffed young man in with them. The first was dressed in a suit, with dark hair, blue eyes and was sporting a split lip. The second was a bit shorter, but he too had dark hair. He was dressed in jeans, a shirt and a leathering jacket; the beginnings of a black eye marring his pale face. The pair of them had a few other minor wounds- they'd been roughed up a bit…but it could've been far, far worse. They momentarily ignored the two Timelord's again, cursing, complaining and struggling as they were dragged further into the room, and as their 'cuffs were undone- only for them to be pushed to the floor and secured in the chains. The Master glanced at his adversary; who managed to look surprised, wistful, confused and worried all at once.

The Doctor studied the two young men, ignoring the itching sensation in his mind. It was _uncanny_ how much they looked like his boys. However, it was impossible; they couldn't be his sons…because they'd be old by now. If only that bloody itching in his mind would stop, he could start firing questions at The Master again. He noticed the men share a smirk, and noticed how the elder Timelord's expression was very similar to theirs, equally amused- as though all of them were waiting for him to realise something. He grimaced; that damn itch- Wait. Itching? Itching in the back of his mind? The itching in the back of his mind, which he got when sensing Timelord's? No…it could possibly be, could it? They couldn't be… He gasped as the penny finally dropped- tactically ignoring The Master's laughter.

"Atrum? Levis?" he cried, calling the men by their Timelord nicknames.  
>The two men shared a glance; neither one of them yet answering or acknowledging The Doctor's question.<br>"Hello dad, regenerated again, I see," the man in the suit announced.  
>"You'd better start being more careful," the shorter man acknowledged.<p>

"And…Yes, but…technically I've gone by the name of 'Owen' for quite some time now, but…Why the hell not? Just call me whichever!"  
>"Right, the question. Yeah…I've been Ianto for… a while, but I suppose 'Levis' isn't a problem," Ianto agreed, smirking and shrugging his shoulders.<br>"My God, Doctor. For someone with such high intellect, you can be extremely slow sometimes," The Master chastised.  
>"Koschei, I think anyone would be right now," Ianto remarked innocently.<br>"Yes, wouldn't you be, _Kos?"_ Owen teased. The eldest Timelord glared at both of them.  
>"Koschei is dead!" The Doctor shook his head, he really didn't care about that at the moment.<br>"What? I mean…_What?_ How? You should both be old men by now, _human_ old men! How do you look as though you've hardly aged at all since I last saw you?" The Doctor demanded.  
>"As much as it <em>pains <em>me to admit it, your father makes some valid points." The boys shared a glance and shrugged.

"Honestly? We really don't know," Owen remarked.  
>"It's all a bit…everywhere at moment. You two know how it goes," the other agreed.<br>"However…as for your other questions, dad. Our human counterparts were kidnapped, from the Himalayas-" the shorter Timelord was interrupted by his brother.  
>"-And forced into a Helicopter. I have to say…I really don't like them- very dangerous!"<br>Owen nodded in firm agreement, because they really, really were. "We were then brought here, and forced to open the watches, and then…we were attacked by memories."  
>"I…Master, what do you get out of all this? I don't understand," The Doctor almost felt like crying in relief and joy, but those emotions were marred by worry.<br>"All will be revealed…" The eldest Timelord repeated his earlier words.  
>"It's good to see you, dad," Owen stated, smiling.<br>"You too. Both of you. Really…_really _good," The Doctor agreed, grinning, he then sobered quite significantly "I…I thought you were dead."  
>"Yes, well. That's hardly surprising, is it? You said you would come back and find us, come and get us again!" Ianto growled, hostility suddenly flaring within him.<br>"I know…I'm sorry. I tried but I couldn't find either of you. Plus…I didn't want to have to tell you, that everyone back home was dead…" The Doctor announced sadly. Ianto scoffed.

"Stop it, dude!" Owen warned "We're Timelord's now again, and what's done is done. We can't change it, so just calm down."  
>"Well, this is <em>boring<em>," The Master stated, rolling his eyes "Boys, tell your father about the details of your capture, and the part where I forced you to open the watches."  
>"Sure, Kos!" Ianto teased brightly. The eldest Timelord made a noise akin to a growl of irritation, and The Doctor couldn't help but laugh.<br>"So…you take the bit where we were found and taken by the soldiers, and I'll take the bit we arrived onboard the Valiant and were forced to open the watches?" Owen asked his little brother with a grin.  
>"Yes," Ianto agreed "So, we'd been in the Himalayas for a little while by this point, and we knew about all the stuff that was occurring here; Tosh, Torchwood's technician…somehow managed to get internet. Anyway, I don't how long we'd been there…but one day, we heard the unmistakably sounds of a helicopter- we were in a cave thing, but we could still hear it pretty well…"<p>

_Twenty two hours previously…_

_"Bloody hell!" Owen growled, as they all watched news broadcasts via Tosh's laptop- how they'd managed to get internet, none of them knew…but well, she didn't work for Torchwood for no reason, did she? "I can't believe we fell for this shit! How the hell are we supposed to get back and do anything, when we're stranded in the fucking Himalayas?" he snapped._  
><em>"We will. We'll die trying if we have to," Gwen growled.<em>  
><em>"I never thought he was an alien…not to mention insane. I voted for him," Ianto stated, shaking his head.<br>"I think we all did," Tosh sighed._  
><em>"Right. So, this bastard, Saxon. He's got Jack, and he's got this 'Doctor' guy. So…basically, yes; we need to find a way to London, and take him the fuck down!" the Londoner decided.<br>_  
><em>"We've got to at least try," Gwen agreed, turning face the mouth of the cave and staring out into the seemingly endless, white expanse, where snow still falling thickly. In the cave, they were protected from the hoard of snowflakes, and through the use of a variety of technology, coffee, and winter clothing –which at the precise second, they weren't wearing- so far, they'd remained unfrozen, and more or less unharmed by the treacherous environment… so far. The snow hadn't stopped or relented even a little since they'd arrived, and the temperatures outside were ridiculously low. They'd brought clothes, weapons, equipment, technology, food and a numerous amount of other necessary supplies, and they'd been brought here by a bloody helicopter! They should've realised, they should've known. And now…they were marooned in the Himalayas, whilst all kinds of crap was occurring across the worlds, at the hands of that psycho, Ianto realised, cursing quietly. A loud roaring sound cut into his musings; filling air outside- marred by the wind, but still unmistakable. It was the sound of rotors; the sound of a helicopter.<em>

_They would know, after all…considering that at some point they'd been made to take a ridiculously long, and horrible helicopter journey here, and that…had simply been a joy. The Torchwood team exchanged glances of confusion, wariness and partial relief._  
><em>"That's a helicopter," Owen stated unnecessarily "Girls…stay in here, there's no need for you to get all cold and shit if it's a false alarm. Ianto and I will go check it out."<em>  
><em>Ianto nodded in agreement; it wouldn't take them long to assess whether the helicopter was coming for them or not. Not long enough for them to suffer any severe damage in the outside climate, at least.<em>  
><em>"Fine," Gwen agreed. The two men strolled outside, squinting and blinking against the snow. Even with the weather, they could hear the helicopter with no trouble, whatsoever; they could even see it slightly, hovering around.<em>

_"Hey!" Owen shouted, waving his arms at the loud 'copter, his voice being whipped away by the wind. However, thick ropes dropped down from the helicopter, and six black clad men slid down them, landing lightly amongst the snow several metres away._  
><em>"Thank fuck!" Owen sighed, relief covering his tone.<em>  
><em>"Polite as ever…" Ianto muttered darkly, rolling his eyes, and watching as the men started to move closer towards them. Something about this didn't feel right to him…something was wrong. The soldiers converged towards them, raising their guns as they got closer. "Owen Harper? Ianto Jones?" One barked, marking himself heard over the wind. Well, shit…they'd left theirs guns in the cave. Maybe though, they wouldn't need them- maybe Ianto's imagination was running away with him.<br>"Yeah? What's with the guns?" Owen called back warily.  
>"Come with us!" another soldier instructed loudly.<br>_  
><em>"Maybe if you lower the guns!" Owen retorted.<em>  
><em>"Just let us go get the other two from the cave!" Ianto shouted.<em>  
><em>"They don't matter; we only want you!" the first solider bellowed, as they all moved closer.<em>  
><em>"What? Why?" the Welshman demanded loudly, feeling a slither of ice run down his back, that certainly wasn't due to the treacherous environment. The soldiers lurched even closer, and the helicopter cut through the air, so it was hovering several metres above them all.<em>  
><em>The soldiers lunged at Ianto and Owen; some of them trying to force the two men into handcuff, the Welshman and the Londoner struggled violently. "What the hell?" Owen screamed. "What is going on? What are you doing?" Ianto agreed harshly.<em>  
><em>"Your presence is required on board the Valiant."<em>  
><em>Despite their struggles, the soldiers were much stronger than the two men, and the soon forced into handcuffs, effectively restrained. "You bastards!" Owen roared, struggling madly as he and Ianto were manhandled towards the helicopter.<em>  
><em>"What about the girls? You can't just leave them there, they'll die!" Ianto howled, trying to pull away. Their struggles and shouts were ignored, and within minutes, they were being forced onto the helicopter.<em>

**AN: Right, so yes…Ianto and Owen are brothers, and The Doctor's sons- they are Timelord's. And yes, they know The Master; other things and their ages, and all stuff will be answered shortly. Owen is the elder brother, and Ianto is the younger. 'Atrum' was Owen's nickname on Gallifrey, and 'Levis' was Ianto's. For this fic, the first one in this series; they will be called 'Atrum' and 'Levis' by The Doctor and The Master, because that is what the pair of them have always known the boy's as- in narration, however…I will stick with Ianto and Owen- because that is what they've have known themselves as, and been known as for quite some time. Yes, Owen and Ianto have different personalities now…however, in some aspects they are the same. 'Atrum and Levis' will be used more in the sequel, and perhaps even in narrative- also, their differences to their human forms, and the approaches/reactions they have towards things will truly be shown in the second. Next up… The Doctor's reaction to the flashback they've just been walked through, and Owen telling the story (via flashback once more) of them meeting The Master, and being forced to open the watches.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so…here we go. As usual, time jumps, will be outlined, as will flashbacks. Enjoy, biatches. So, this starts off back in the present, first flash back is over.**

/

The Doctor growled as Ianto finished his tale. "You idiot," he snapped at The Master, who merely smirked.  
>"<em>Bastard<em>, more like," Owen grunted, shaking his head.  
>"What about Tosh and Gwen? What happened to them?" Ianto demanded, glaring at the eldest Timelord.<br>"Unfortunately…your friends are fine. They were discovered by a group from the resistance," The Master sighed, looking quite disappointed.  
>"Thank God," the elder brother sighed, sounding extremely relieved.<br>"You can say that again. It was quite…treacherous there," Ianto remarked, a smirk forming on his face for some unknown reason. His brother, however, seemed to understand the reasoning behind his amusement. "Treacherous," he repeated with a grin.

"What an _amazing_ word!"  
>"So powerful."<br>The Doctor laughed, and shook his head. He glanced at The Master, however, and his amusement immediately faded. "I still don't understand. What do you achieve from this?"  
>"As I said, my intentions will become clear in the future, but it's imperative that you remain patient, Doctor," The eldest Timelord chastised.<br>"Yeah, Dad," Ianto agreed, mockingly.  
>"Honestly, father!" Owen cried dramatically, shaking his head in disapproval.<br>"Stop it," Their father warned, his voice very amused and a grin on his face.  
>"The fob watches," The Master prompted harshly.<br>"Fine," the elder brother sighed, rolling his eyes "We arrived on board the Valiant, after a journey that was long, and quite frankly," he paused and smirked at his brother "Treacherous."

_One and a half hours previously…_

_"It's safe to say, I feel a bit sick," Owen growled, as they were both forced into the boardroom of the Valiant; struggling to get away from the hands of the soldiers. The only response he received from the welsh man was a nod; he guessed that he, too, was feeling sick, or wasn't speaking because he was scared- and that…Owen understood completely, he wouldn't yet admit it, but he was scared as well. He was also concerned for the younger man, Jack and the girls. "'The Doctor' is here, Jack's here, and that Saxon guy is too. If only we weren't cuffed…we could steal a gun of one of these dicks and end this shit," he muttered to the younger man, looking around warily._  
><em>"Let's not try that…" Ianto responded simply, shaking his head.<em>  
><em>"Shut up!" One of the guards instructed harshly.<em>  
><em>"Why the fuck should we?" the Londoner challenged, narrowing his eyes.<em>  
><em>The only thing he received for his troubles was a cruel punch in the face. He snarled in pain; stumbling back slightly, and cursing- because he knew it was likely he'd develop a black eye.<em>

_"You bastard," Ianto growled. As soon as the comment left his mouth he, too, was punched. He let out a stream of curses in welsh, recoiling as the man's first split his lip. Owen growled in anger, shooting daggers at the soldiers. "Calm the fuck down!" he hissed. Before the soldiers could commit anymore acts of violence, the door opened and a familiar man, dressed in a crisp black suit walked in. Owen eyes narrowed; the Prime Minister. Saxon._  
><em>"Great," he remarked sarcastically, as he and Ianto exchanged a worried look.<em>  
><em>"Well boys, it's lovely to see you both again," The Master remarked politely, smirking at the pair.<em>  
><em>"We've never met before," the Londoner pointed out, frowning, and thinking how much of a weird thing to say it was. He pulled against his handcuffs; wishing he could get his hands on a gun or something. "Not in your current forms, no," The Timelord agreed jovially.<em>

_"What do you mean?" Ianto questioned carefully._  
><em>"Such a shame. I blame your father, it was his fault…after all."<em>  
><em>"Our father?" Owen repeated, raising his eyebrows "One; what the hell? Two; I'm pretty sure that we don't share the same parents."<em>  
><em>"Oh yes? And how would you know, considering that poor 'Ianto' is an orphan, and that you never knew your father…and that your mother was actually someone who adopted you at a very early age?" The Timelord retorted, smirking. A slither of surprise crawled through Owen, but to be honest…he wasn't particularly devastated to find out such information. <em>_"Even so, you psycho, our DNA is different," he pointed out, rolling his eyes._

_The Master eyed them both with something similar to disgust. "You always were rude, both of you…however, in your human forms, you seem to be the ruder of the pair," he mentioned. "And yes, actually…you do share the same parents," he whipped out his laser screwdriver and, with one press of a button, undid the handcuffs._

_"What the hell is that, Saxon?" Owen demanded; putting the man's previous comments down to him simply attempting to play a game of mind fuck, a glance at Ianto however- told him that the younger man was unsure of whether to take the Timelord's words seriously or not.  
>"How many times must I tell various people?" The Master sighed, shaking his head. "My name…is The Master," he pointed out, as the soldiers raised their guns and pointed them at the two men.<br>"'The Master'? God…you must have some dominance issues," Ianto remarked, and Owen was pleased that they both seemed to be –outwardly at least- remaining fairly calm under the threat of guns. "What's going on anyway? What are you? Why are we here? Where's Jack? What have you done to him?" The Welshman then demanded. The Timelord waved aside the questions, clearly finding them unimportant. The first one, however, he decided was worth answering.  
>"I am a Timelord…and as are the pair of you," he remarked, pulling out the pair of fob watches.<br>"I don't know what glue you've been sniffin', Saxon- but we're both human," the londoner grunted, eyeing the watches and deciding that, unsurprisingly- they were definitely of alien origin. "What are they?" Ianto questioned, glancing at the watches warily.  
>"These watches hold your Timelord counter parts… Levis and Atrum. Well, technically, those are only nicknames. But the point still stands, and you are going to open them."<em>

"_I don't think so. You know why? 'Cause we're not Timelords," Owen stated, rolling his eyes.  
>"Not at the moment, no."<br>"Owen, what if he's telling the truth? It would make sense…I don't know about you, but there are certainly holes in my life…things that don't quite make sense," the younger man pointed out apprehensively.  
>"Even if he is…I'm not opening it. Fuck knows what will happen. Besides I don't want some 'Timelord counterpart' taking over my body," the Londoner retorted.<br>"Your body?" The Timelord repeated, shaking his head. "No, your Timelord counter parts were there long before the two of you were ever dreamed up," he stated, pressing the corresponding watch into each man's hands. "And if you don't…then I will drag you to visit your beloved Captain, and make you watch as I torture and kill him."_

_Ianto paled -in what Owen assumed to be distress and anger- and shook his head, whereas Owen eyes narrowed, a wave of fury running through him. "You bastard! That's what you're doing to him, isn't it?" he spat._  
><em>"Well, yes. He is wrong, after all. He's against Timelord nature. Now…I wouldn't advise you to test me. Open the watches!" The Master responded, his eyes flashing in warning.<em>

_Ianto sighed, looking at Owen and shaking his head. "I don't like this…the idea of losing myself, but it doesn't seem like we've got a choice."_  
><em>"I know. For fucks sake. Well… let's do this shit I guess," the elder man grunted. In an act of unintentional unison, the two men pressed the button and the watches sprung open. A burst of yellow-y orange light immediately flew out and smashed into their corresponding human counterparts. The elder man flinched, whilst the younger stumbled back slightly. The Londoner's head was assaulted with memories- his childhood, growing up, adventures, trials, achievements, absolutely everything- as his biology was altered and changed- and he knew the same was happening to Ianto.<em>

_"Wonderful," The Master commented, smiling._  
><em>"Well…that was weird!" Owen announced, shaking his head.<em>  
><em>"Definitely! Ooh…not to mention interesting," Ianto agreed, nodding.<em>  
><em>"Dude; we were dicks as humans!" the elder brother announced, shoving the other man with a smirk.<em>  
><em>"We really were," the younger Timelord acknowledged, grinning and pushing him in response. "Hey, Kos- You cunning old sod!"<em>

_"Levis," The Master greeted, before glancing at the elder brother. "Atrum. It's good to see the pair of you out of those disgusting human forms. I'll momentarily excuse your use of my nickname, due to the confusion you're experiencing right now. However…for future reference, you know my name- so I would suggest that you use it."_  
><em>"Yeah, whatever. Listen…this whole show you're running- I really think you should stop it," the elder brother announced, glancing at the eldest Timelord.<em>  
><em>"Also… let Jack go, and dad! How is dad, by the way? If you've hurt him…" the youngest Timelord trailed off, looking worried. The Master smirked cruelly.<em>  
><em>"I may not need to now…because as it stands…I now have the greatest weapon to use against him."<em>  
><em>"Shit," the brothers chorused grimly, as the eldest Timelord begun to laugh.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Obviously more happened before the beginning of the flashback, and after where I ended it, but the bit shown was the most important part, so…you know. Anyway, again…back to the present... again.**

**/**

"So that's your motivation then- to use them against me," The Doctor announced bitterly, once his eldest son had finished talking them through the story.  
>"Oh yes," The Master chuckled. "And of course…the difficult relationship that you and Levis sometimes experience, will only serve to make it easier."<br>"No!" the youngest brother hissed suddenly. "_No_. And you know why? Because whatever differences we have, dad and I still love each other- 'cause we're _family._ And what I, he, and Owen have is stronger than _anything _you can pull. So, yeah, you can try and play this little game…but it won't work." The Doctor smiled, slightly surprised and nodded in agreement.

"That's how it rolls," Owen agreed, grinning.  
>"We can take anything you throw at us," the younger brother acknowledged with a shrug.<br>"Yes," the elder brother paused and frowned "Apart from maybe a bomb…"  
>"Why a bomb?" Ianto questioned, looking at him in confusion.<br>"'Cause…well, sometimes idiots throw bombs, as opposed to planting them or what have you."

"True…that's rather inconsiderate. Even more so than usual- because it makes it harder for the people attempting to disable to actually find it," the younger brother agreed thoughtfully.  
>"Exactly. Plus…it's even more self-destructive- you could lose an arm playing a risky little game like that. Not to mention, it's even more dangerous for the innocents involved," Owen stated, shaking his head in something akin to disapproval and disappointment.<br>"Boys!" The Doctor intercepted, before they could go any further. Both of his sons paused and looked at him curiously. "As much as I've missed you, and love your madness…now is the time," he stated, looking amused.

"Right," Ianto acknowledged.  
>"Time and a place," the other brother agreed.<br>"Perhaps making the pair of you Timelord's again was a bad idea," The Master mentioned, repressing a groan of frustration- he'd forgotten just how annoying they truly were. Plus, the boy's and The Doctor in the same room, all three of them hyped up and imprisoned, could probably push him over the edge and towards madness. Well...further madness. "You don't mean that, Koschei- you know you love us really," Owen countered, smirking and raising his eyebrows at the eldest Timelord. Ianto simply grinned.  
>"That is not my name!" The Master growled, his eyes flashing harshly. The two youngest Timelord's however, were undeterred by his anger.<p>

"Okay, so why is it all right for you to call us Atrum and Levis, but not for us to call you Koschei/Kos?" the younger brother questioned, shooting The Master an overly innocent frown. "That's a valid point," The Doctor pointed out, grinning.

"Because Koschei is not my name. You know my name is The Master. And you're also aware that 'Koschei,' your beloved _Koschei_," The eldest Timelord snarled; his eyes dark and cold. "Is dead. I'm what was left in his place, and you'd better get used to it."  
>"I don't believe that…I think Koschei is alive, hidden behind the drums, and all that anger," The Doctor countered sadly, looking at his old friend with eyes full of pain and desperation. "And I know…I <em>know <em>that."  
>"Does the same apply for Theta?" The Master sneered harshly.<br>"No…" the other Timelord murmured solemnly, shaking his head and biting his lip.  
>"Then why is it so hard for you to believe that the same applies for Koschei? What don't you understand about this? He no longer exists!"<br>"You've changed, and become something twisted…but we've got to believe that the Timelord we knew is still there," the younger brother mused softly.  
>"He's got to be," The Doctor acknowledged, his voice barely above a whisper, and yet laced with pain and despair.<br>"Come on! It's just us three, who are we gonna tell? You can still stop all this…and everything can be fine," Owen told The Master. The eldest Timelord growled in the back of his throat, and changed the subject very suddenly. "I'm assuming the pair of you can feel the freak?"

"Don't call him that!" Ianto warned harshly, anger flaring through him, as he shot the eldest Timelord a heated glare.  
>"Ah, yes….I forgot, that as a human, you and he were in a relationship," The Master stated, his tone filling with disgust.<br>"And we probably still will be after all this shit is done," Ianto shot back simply.  
>"You know…I must say, I much preferred your previous choice in partner, back home," The Master stated coldly. The Doctor shook his head in disgust; failing to understand how his adversary could stand there, and use someone who was lost on Gallifrey as a weapon; especially when The Master had lost everyone as well…<p>

"Don't even go there! Don't you _dare_," the youngest Timelord snarled, his eyes flashing with anger and pain. The Master smirked, looking pleased by the reaction he received.  
>"You don't seem to understand, Levis…I can say, or do whatever I like… It is my planet now," The eldest Timelord jeered, his eyes flashing with cruelty.<br>"In your fucking dreams, bitch!" Owen retorted, smirking coldly. The Doctor was considering berating him for his language, but that thought was soon knocked from his head as he watched The Master backhand his eldest son, causing his head to snap violently to the side and drawing a hiss of pain from him. "That wasn't necessary!" Ianto shouted, pulling against his restraints in anger.

"How dare you? It always falls to violence with you, doesn't it?" The Doctor seethed, sounding absolutely furious at the fact that his old friend had dared to hit one of his boys.  
>"Totally not cool," Owen complained, grimacing in pain and annoyance.<br>"Learn some respect!" The Master barked harshly; shooting daggers at them all.  
>"We respected you once," the younger brother countered softly. The eldest Timelord growled and stormed out of the room. The guards followed after him and took up their sentry positions outside.<p>

"Are you two okay?" The Doctor questioned; his expression and tone softening as he glanced at his sons in concern. Owen nodded, grimacing again and rubbing his cheek ruefully.  
>"We're fine…what about you?" the youngest son countered. The Doctor sighed and nodded, leaning against the wall once more. He remained silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sorry, boys…For this, for the whole human thing, for Jack, and for…Gallifrey," he said softly, not looking at his children.<br>"Dad…it's really all right," Owen assured him, reaching out and touching his arm kindly.  
>"What happened?" the younger brother questioned gently, in reference to Gallifrey. The eldest Timelord sighed heavily and bit his lower lip. He wasn't going to lie or deceive them, they had right to know.<p>

"The war…there was no sign of it ending, and we weren't winning. I had to stop it….I had to stop the Dalek's- because I couldn't let them go out into the universe and destroy it all. I had to stop them. I had to do it...I was the only one who could," he explained, pain, guilt, bitterness and sadness seeping into his quiet voice. He paused and drew in a sharp breath, and then he spoke again; the words tumbling out, almost beyond his control. "I killed them all, everyone. Your mother, my brother, his kids, my cousins, my friends, your friends, Drax, The Rani, The Master's sister, our family, our friends, his family, his friends. Family upon family…_everyone._Even Axtran and Kiara…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything…"

The two young Timelord's said nothing, anguish and grief written across their faces, so that their expressions mirrored their father's. Although their father had time to come to terms with the deaths -even though he clearly hadn't completely, and still blamed himself- for the brothers, the wounds were fresh; all those loved ones…gone. As he said; 'even Axtran and Kiara'. Axtran had been Ianto's boyfriend, a few years elder than him; and well…let's put it this way, Jack wasn't the first person that Ianto had loved; nor was he the only; as the youngest Timelord still held feelings for his deceased boyfriend. And Kiara, she'd been Owen's girlfriend; perhaps…if things had been different, the two brothers would've married them their respective partners. Yes…all of the wounds were very fresh, but at the same time, they were for their father. The man whom currently seemed close to tears. They understood, the pair of them, that they needed to reassure him, to show him that they didn't blame him; because no matter how much he felt it was his fault, they didn't believe that. The two sons moved closer to their father, offering him comfort with proximity.

"I…We understand, dad…And, you couldn't let the Daleks out into the universe, no. Listen…don't blame yourself, because even if you hadn't taken such action…the Daleks may have done, only they wouldn't have been destroyed as well. And then there would've been no Timelords, and a countless number of Daleks," the youngest assured him softly. There was a long silence, which easily lasted ten minutes or so, wherein the three Timelord's simply sat, brooding, unintentionally feeding off each other's sorrow, grief and pain as they all tried to control themselves enough to speak.

Owen managed it first, eventually breaking the silence with a tentative and concerned question. "Have you seen Jack?"  
>The Doctor shook his head regretfully, looking anxious and if possible, even more depressed.<br>"No…but I'm sure you know what's happening, and I'll warn you-" he trailed off and dropped his gaze, shaking his head. "What is it, dad?" Ianto pressed, looking worried.  
>"Dad?" Owen prompted, biting his lip.<br>"Sometimes he's so loud…you can hear him, and it's…it's horrible, because you know there's nothing you can do. And I'm sorry, that you're going to have to hear it."  
>Ianto shook his head and dropped his own gaze, and Owen sighed, and glanced at the ceiling.<br>"Poor Jack. Wish we could do something."  
>"Yeah…but it'll be far more satisfying for him to know that we're suffering due to Jack's suffering. We heard him earlier; he wants to use us against dad, so he'll be doing the same with Jack, using his suffering against all three of us. Emotional, psychological torture…if you will," Ianto summarised quietly. The other two sighed and nodded; it was true…so true.<p>

"Dad… could you give us the abridged version of how all this started?" the elder brother asked after a moment. The Doctor nodded wearily and begun to fill them in. After he'd finished, there was yet another moment of silence. "Fuck," Ianto cursed, and The Doctor didn't even bother to chastise him about it this time- because who wouldn't swear at that point in time? "You have a plan, right?" Owen murmured to their father, who simply nodded. "Don't tell us, I'd rather be surprised," Ianto muttered, grinning. "Seriously though dad…he's going to try to use us against you…I want you to promise that you won't give in to him," he then pleaded.  
>"I don't…I really don't think I can do that. I mean, I can't promise that. I would do <em>anything<em> or the pair of you- you know that," the eldest Timelord sounded worried.  
>"We do, and so does he. He'll play off on our emotions. And our weaknesses-those we care about. Please…<em>please<em>try not to let him succeed," the older brother beseeched, looking –like his younger brother- anxious.

"I'll try…" The Doctor promised sadly "But if he tries to turn it around, and use _me_ against _you…_I want you to do the same. Don't let him get to you."  
>"We'll try," Ianto agreed grimly.<br>"And the same for each other…" Owen murmured to him. All this talk about them all being used as weapons against each other was incredibly depressing, and not to mention unsettling.  
>"Can't believe how bad he's got, since we last saw him," the younger brother sighed.<br>"I know…but we can still stop him- save him. We have to try at least," The Doctor stated, determination filling his eyes with fire.  
>"Yeah…I agree. But what if we can't?" Ianto pointed out, raising his eyebrows.<p>

"We will. I won't give up on him- _we_ won't give up on him," The eldest Timelord persisted, shaking his head firmly and setting his jaw.  
>"Look, I'm not saying any of us should. I'm just saying, what if we can't?" Ianto retorted, irritation seeping into his tone.<br>"What the hell are you suggesting?" The Doctor growled, shooting a glare at him.  
>"Stop it! This isn't helping anything. Dad, Lev isn't suggesting anything. And Lev, dad isn't trying to undermine you, or anything, okay?" Owen growled, shaking his head- finding that again…he had to be the voice of reason. The Doctor sighed and shook his head; because it was so easy for he and his youngest son to irritate each other, to argue. "Sorry," he told his youngest. "Me too," Ianto sighed, nodding.<br>"Thank you- that's the mature thing to do," the eldest brother agreed, nodding. For some reason…The Doctor's and Levis' relationship had always been slightly strained- the pair often disagreeing, arguing and combating each other. However, the disagreements they'd had so far…were nothing compared to some they'd had in the past. "You guys really need to stop this- because he will use it to his advantage," he reiterated.  
>"As I said…we won't let him," Ianto growled. "He's not going to manage it."<br>It was acknowledged, however, that such a thing was easier said than done.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, guys…here comes The Master again, he just can't stay away, can he? Well…s'all good in the second one! I can't wait to write my sequel :D**

**/**

About half an hour later, The Master strolled in again with a fainted irritated look on his face- he was either still annoyed from earlier, or something else had made him angry.  
>"Didn't expect you back so soon," The Doctor remarked carefully.<br>"Hey, if you're irritated with someone and you leave the room….aren't you meant to stay away for more than…thirty two minutes and twenty seven seconds?"  
>"Ordinarily, yes… However, I am curious, and I'm sure your memories are much more settled by now. You see, I want to know why the pair of you didn't age."<br>"And why would we tell you that?" Owen retorted, grinning.  
>"Because…If you do, then I will take you both to visit the freak," The Master announced, smirking.<br>"Don't call him that," Ianto repeated his earlier words.  
>"Why would you wanna do that?" the elder brother questioned, raising his eyebrows.<p>

The Doctor watched The Master warily, interested to know what his response would be…because he was sure there would be some hidden agenda, an ulterior motive.  
>"Yes, why?" he agreed, knowing it wouldn't be 'out of the goodness of his hearts.'<br>"Because I wish to see how they react to the freak, and how_ he_ reacts to the fact that they are Timelords," The Master explained with a smirk.  
>"Ah, and there it is! I knew there would be something behind it," The Doctor stated, shaking his head in disapproval and annoyance.<br>"What do you reckon, dad?" the elder brother questioned, raising his eyebrows.  
>"You may as well…if you don't tell him; he'll probably just invade your minds, or mine, at a later date. Technically…it's safer this way for all three of us. Plus…this way you get to see Jack," The Doctor mused.<p>

"I agree," the youngest Timelord agreed, shooting The Master a glare "No way in hell are you coming near my mind!"  
>"If I wanted to, you would be powerless to stop me," The eldest Timelord announced simply.<br>"Well, there won't be any need for it, will there? 'Cause we're gonna share the wonderful tale. After all, there's no harm in telling you, since we'll be having the conversation with dad at some point anyway," the elder brother concluded, shrugging. Ianto nodded, and glanced at his brother. "Right. So, I don't know about you but…I'm not certain about everything."  
>"Me neither man," Owen acknowledged, nodding.<p>

"Why don't you just tell us what you know?" The Doctor suggested kindly.  
>"Okay, so,…we were turned human, and that guy…I don't know his name, but the one who claimed he was psychic…Yeah, he was in charge of turning us human, fabricating all the crap and ensuring we were safely taken to Earth; blah blah, you know the deal- 'cause dad was doing war stuff," the younger brother begun.<br>"Yeah, anyway- so just before he turned us human… he was acting weird. He was muttering about all kind of rubbish; things about the war and things about 'four.' Ooh, that rhymes. Hm, yeah, and I swear he was rambling about not aging and loads of other stuff," the other young Timelord pitched in, frowning thoughtfully.  
>"He did…" Ianto agreed, looking a bit confused "Actually, I think he made the TARDIS build up a hologram, for when we woke up…"<br>"Why would he have felt the need for that? Surely you wouldn't have woken up on the TARDIS?" The Master questioned, raising his eyebrows in interest.  
>"That would've been dangerous! Tell me he didn't," The Doctor insisted.<br>"Yes. It was. I mean, he did…But I dunno. I think I might know what happened; or at least…I have an idea," The youngest Timelord decided, glancing at his brother and raising his eyebrows, who nodded.  
>"Me too," Owen paused and nodded again "I think he put us in timed stasis."<p>

"Yes!" Ianto agreed suddenly "Hence the hologram, delusion thingy he set up. Timed stasis; both of us timed to wake at different times so it all made sense. Somewhere around six decades for both of us…which probably means…he left us on Earth, sixty years before what we know as present day!"  
>"<em>Exactly. <em>Which means I, well, my human form at least, probably woke up five or six years ago, which was one or two years prior to my first meeting Jack. And you, probably woke up…three or four years ago, and again, one of two years prior to you first meeting Jack. And of course, we've always looked a couple of years younger than our actual age-"  
>"-And I was twenty two before we were turned human, and you were twenty four, so it would all add up," the younger brother finished, nodding again.<p>

The two eldest Timelord's shared a frown, before pretending it hadn't happened.  
>"Okay, that's pretty clever…but why? Why would this 'psychic guy' have done that?" The Master questioned, just throwing it out there.<br>"What was the point? What did it achieve?" The Doctor agreed thoughtfully.  
>"Ummm…" Ianto shook his head and glanced at his brother quizzically, as for a hand.<br>"He didn't leave the fob watches with our human forms, he gave them to _you_, dad," Owen mused quietly, looking around the room as if hoping for inspiration.  
>"He did and that alone was very weird…but at the time, I was too wrapped up in other things to question it," The Doctor mused softly.<br>"You mentioned he was psychic," The Master pressed simply.  
>"Yes…" the elder brother agreed slowly, as if understanding was gradually dawning on him. The other young Timelord turned to look at him thoughtfully.<br>"Maybe, yes," he acknowledged.

"Plausible, to say the least," Owen decided simply.  
>"Definitely."<br>"Um, what? What are you actually talking about?" Their father questioned, sounding rather confused and a little irritated- because he didn't like being confused.  
>"Think about it! His actions were weird- it was almost as if he was trying to ensure that we had the opportunity to become Timelord's again," Ianto announced, speaking rather quickly.<br>"And the whole 'four' thing. Do a little count, guys- there's four of us. He was psychic, right? Well, what if he knew that the Time War was going to happen, and what if he knew what the outcome would be?" Owen continued, sounding excited.  
>"And if he knew that only four Timelord's would survive, and who those four were- us."<br>"That's possible…very, very…If you look at it- it all adds up. He knew!" The Doctor cried excitedly; his son's nodding in eager agreement.  
>"I think, perhaps, that the three of you should calm down- before I hurt you," The eldest Timelord warned, narrowing his eyes at their over-excitable behaviour. Honestly, what were they? Children?<p>

"Don't you mean 'before you hurt yourselves?'" Owen laughed, knowing full well, that The Master had actually meant what he'd said- it was a threat, not a verbalisation of concern. Ianto grinned, before glancing at his father "What happened to him? The psychic guy?"  
>"He died…just like everyone else, of course. He used a teleport device to come back- something else I neglected to question- and handed me the watches, and was killed soon after," The Doctor explained, shaking his head sadly.<br>"You do know what this means, yes? There's another TARDIS out there… A dead TARDIS," The Master pointed out, sounding a bit saddened.  
>"Yes, in Cardiff," Owen agreed solemnly. The younger brother sighed quietly and shook his head. The Doctor gritted his teeth, dragging a hand through his hair "Master- they told us what they knew, as you asked," he pointed out.<br>"Yes, I know," The Master agreed, rolling his eyes "I told them I'd take them to see their beloved freak and I will," he acknowledged, calling two guards in. "Take them out of the chains and handcuff them," he ordered, before smirking at the three other Timelords.  
>"I don't trust any of you."<br>"We really don't expect you to," The Doctor announced, shooting him a grin.  
>"You'd be stupid If you did," the elder brother commented, smiling fondly.<br>"And we all know that you're far from stupid…" Ianto pitched in simply.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay…so it occurred as I was writing chapter seven….that I haven't had a single chapter that's not featured The Master. Oops….well, I guess I love him a lot. Chapter eight will probably be a chapter of lamenting shit or something…I don't know. I'll figure it out. I can't wait to write the sequel though.**

**/**

Fifteen minutes later…

"Bitch, we can walk," Owen complained as he and his brother were pushed forward by soldiers- he found it particularly annoying, because they were handcuffed and walking without protest, so there was really no need for them to be pushed.  
>"Seriously- we know it's just 'cause you have a vendetta against Torchwood. Well, guess what? We've never really be keen on you either- and aiding someone in world domination and tyranny, is hardly the best way to get into an organisation's good books," Ianto agreed, rolling his eyes in irritation. The Master spared the two young Timelord's an amused and slightly irritated glance. The brother's were pulled to a stop as the group arrived outside the boiler room. "I do not appreciate that," Owen growled, causing his younger brother to snicker. "It's actually not funny," he protested.<br>"It really is," Ianto retorted, smirking at him.  
>"Shut up," The Master ordered them, before glancing at the guards "Remain out here, your presence isn't required inside," he strolled forward and glanced over his shoulder at the boys, raising his eyebrows almost as if to say 'follow me.' The brother's shared a wary and anxious look before following him.<p>

"Saxon, I see you brought some friends-" the Captain trailed off, his eyes widening as he realised exactly who the two young men were. He growled, immediately beginning to leap to conclusions, but relaxed upon seeing the handcuffs- realising that they were prisoners like him. He was becoming paranoid… "Ianto? Owen?"  
>"Hey Jack…" Ianto greeted softly, his voice full of relief, guilt, sadness and worry all at once.<br>"Hello Jack- listen, mate, we're sorry about all this shit," the elder brother agreed.  
>"I- What?" Jack stammered, genuinely confused as to what was going on. "Why are they here? Tell me what's going on!" He growled at The Master.<br>"These two young men are not who you think they are…or what," the Eldest Timelord announced smugly.  
>"What are you talking about? They're Owen Harper, and Ianto Jones- and<em> human.<em>

"We have been human, yes…for as long as you've known us," the elder brother commented, shrugging his shoulders, a slightly wistful expression on his face.  
>"However…we weren't to begin with, and we certainly aren't anymore," Ianto agreed, glancing over his shoulder in irritation, trying to view the handcuffs holding him prisoner.<br>"Then…what are you?" the captain demanded warily.  
>"We're…well, it's complicated-" Ianto begun.<br>"They are Timelords," The Master interrupted, rolling his eyes- knowing that if he hadn't cut Ianto off, that both of the brother would probably be talking for another five minutes, if not more.

"What?" Jack shouted in disbelief, staring at the two young men in uncertainty and shock.  
>"You just ruined that!" Owen accused, glaring at The Master and looking very disappointed.<br>"Completely stole our thunder!" Ianto agreed, both of them pouting and glaring at the older Timelord as though he'd just told them that Christmas had been cancelled.  
>"How could you?" The elder brother moaned.<br>"I honestly can't believe you!" the youngest Timelord whined, wishing he could cross his arms, but since he couldn't- he settled for simple narrowing his eyes.  
>"Oh shut up! What are you? Children?" The Master snapped, he then paused; realising that technically, they kind of were…by Timelord standards they were very, very young. Upon noticing the smug looks on the other two Timelord's faces he growled in the back of his throat. "Don't say it- don't you dare say it! Just explain."<p>

"Please do…everything," Jack agreed, looking only at his two agents.  
>"Right, yes. Well, as he said, whilst completely ruining our fun, I might add…we're Timelords," Owen reinstated.<br>"You left me the good bit," Ianto stated, smiling at him in appreciation.  
>"What can I say? I'm amazing," The elder brother agreed.<br>"Guys!" Jack prompted, frowning- even more confused than previously.  
>"Anyway, yeah," the younger brother paused and cleared his throat. "We're always brothers, and The Doctor's sons," he announced dramatically, both he and Owen shooting The Master a look- almost as if to say <em>'And that's, how it's done.'<br>_"Are you for real?" the immortal shouted, looking comically shocked.  
>"Very much so," the elder brother acknowledged, nodding- whilst the eldest Timelord simply stood by watching the proceedings in amusement.<p>

"How? I mean…what the hell?" the captain rasped, glancing briskly between the three Timelords, his eyes seeking answers, _craving _answers.  
>"I guess we should probably explain," Ianto decided, looking quite amused.<br>"Right, good idea. Jack…just bear with us and let us explain before you get all…angry and Jack-like on us, yeah?" Owen suggested, once the captain nodded his consent- between themselves, the two brothers begun to explain. Once they'd finished The Master was smirking, looking extremely amused. Jack, on the other hand, was looking rather quite shocked. "God…"  
>"We're still the same, Jack. We're just…a bit different, but we're still us," Owen explained, and Ianto nodded- the pair of them looking apprehensive, as if they expected Jack to treat them differently or something.<p>

"And me? Am I wrong to you now?" Jack snarled, his tone unexpectedly harsh.  
>"And we finally get down to the good stuff!" The Master crowed, his eyes lighting up.<br>"Don't make me laugh, dude!" Owen groaned, shaking his head "No…well, actually yes. But you know what? I honestly don't give a shit. I became friends with you as a human, and that certainly isn't about to change just 'cause I'm a Timelord again."  
>"No…Jack, no! We were around you for so long, that I don't even care. Just 'cause we're Timelord's again…that doesn't change anything," the younger brother agreed.<br>The captain sighed in relief, and gave them a genuine smile; those were the sort of words he'd wanted- _needed _to hear from them.

"That…was not the answer I wanted to hear!" The Master announced his voice a harsh growl of disgust. He glanced at the two young Timelord's in disdain and disappointment  
>"You always were open to new things."<br>"We know Jack, all right? And all this shit, doesn't change the past shit," the elder brother grunted, rolling his eyes.  
>"Fair enough," The Master acknowledged, very calmly. Too calmly… Before anyone could react, he whipped out his laser screwdriver and shot a ruthless bolt of energy at the ex Time Agent, killing him before he even had chance to cry out.<br>"NO!" Ianto howled.  
>"You didn't need to kill him, you bastard!" Owen shouted.<br>"Why? Why did you kill him?" the younger brother continued to seeth, a look of wretched sadness on his face.  
>"I don't need a reason- he is an abomination and that's enough," The Master spat, his voice as cold as ice. Ianto growled and moved towards Jack, a solemn expression on his face, but the eldest Timelord grabbed him and roughly yanked him away.<br>"Don't touch my brother!" the elder sibling roared.  
>"Unless you want me to force you to watch me torture him later, I'd suggest you both shut up and behave!" The Master stated, his voice calm, but the threat clear.<br>"All right…" Owen relented calmly.  
>"Sorry," Ianto apologized, gritting his teeth but keeping himself under control.<br>"That's better," The elder Timelord called the guards in again and soon the young Timelord's found themselves being dragged violently from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yeah….haha. The Master is amazing…as I'm writing this AN, I'm watching Jack getting beaten up in TW season 4, and it's kinda funny….What's everyone thinking of Season four then? Personally, I'm not liking it as much as the previous bunches. A little later again, like fifteen minutes again.  
><strong>

**/**

"Where'd he go?" Ianto questioned blankly as he and his brother were shoved back into the room where the pair of them, and The Doctor were currently being kept.  
>"Don't know," Owen grunted- neither of them struggling remotely as they were dragged over to the chains once more.<br>"Boys?" The Doctor asked, looking at them in concern as he realised that they didn't even remotely fight the soldiers as they were freed from their handcuffs and forced into the chains again. "What's wrong? What did he do?"  
>Neither of his sons responded until the guards left the room; even whilst subdued, angry and saddened, they were still very proud. "He killed him…he fucking killed him," the younger brother whimpered, shaking his head- his love for the Captain was actually almost palpable.<br>Owen gently placed a hand on his arm and squeezed comfortingly.  
>"The Master didn't respond to well to the fact that we weren't disgusted by Jack's immortality…that we knew of the wrongness, and yet it failed to change our opinion."<br>"I'm sorry," the elder Timelord sighed, shaking his head. Even though the whole…immortality thing bothered him, he still absolutely hated what was being done to Jack- hated the idea of him suffering.  
>"Surely there must be something…I mean, I don't know…but surely it's possible, for me to make some kind of deal with The Master, to stop him from hurting Jack…" Ianto mused quietly.<p>

"No!" the other two snarled.  
>"Why the hell not?" the youngest Timelord retorted, a fire burning brightly in his eyes.<br>"One; we won't let you, two; he probably wouldn't play that game, and three….Jack wouldn't want that. In fact, that would only make him suffer even more," The Doctor pointed out gently. Surprisingly, as opposed to combating his father, Ianto sighed and nodded slowly.  
>"And even if The Master did agree to it…he'd then just have another way to control the pair of you, and Jack," he agreed wretchedly.<br>"We're powerless to do anything about this at the moment," the eldest Timelord stated regretfully, dropping his gaze to the floor.  
>"Just have to wait it out…" Owen murmured.<br>"Like everything else at the moment," the younger brother acknowledged sadly.  
>"I really am sorry," The Doctor told them, his voice breaking with emotion. His son's looked at him in concern and sorrow- feeling bad for upsetting him.<br>"No one blames you," Owen stated gently.  
>"So please don't blame yourself, dad…" Ianto beseeched quietly. The Doctor shook his head and cleared his throat, making himself push back his emotions, for the sake of his two sons.<p>

"Do you remember that time, when the pair of you were nineteen and seventeen, where you were both taken captive by those whatever-the-hell-they-were's, for almost a month?"  
>"Yeah," Owen agreed, chuckling slightly.<br>"And like all other times when we were in such situations, we took it in turns to remain on watch, one of us staying away for a ridiculous amount of days whilst the other slept, and then swapping round when we couldn't do it anymore…" Ianto mused wistfully.  
>"I don't want the pair of you doing that this time," The eldest Timelord warned, shaking his head to emphasise his point.<br>"It's gonna happen," Owen commented simply.  
>"You know we find it easier to stay alert if we're sleep deprived," the younger brother stated, shrugging his shoulders. "We sure get ourselves into a lot of trouble don't we, the three of us?"<p>

"I'll say," The Doctor acknowledged, with a slight smile.  
>"You know…he's only doing this to fuck with you, right? I mean, I'm not saying this is your fault though," Owen pointed out, shrugging thoughtfully.<br>"Language," The Doctor warned half-heartedly, before nodding. "However, you're right."  
>"It really sucks…but you wanna know what I think?" the elder brother continued, sharing a smirk with Ianto.<br>"I dread to think…" The Doctor groaned, looking a bit worried.  
>"He wants you- and that is why he's doing this," Owen pointed out, his eyes alight with amusement.<br>"He's got me…he's got all three of us- in case you didn't notice," The Doctor paused and frowned at him. "Did you hit your head, or something?"

"He doesn't mean like that…he means that The Master wants you. You know…_wants you_, wants you," the youngest Timelord pointed out, snickering. The Doctor's eyes widened as he finally realised what they were talking about. "W-what? No! Don't be ridiculous!"  
>"It's like…you know, pulling a girl's pigtails in the play ground or…being mean to someone you like- simple, childish behaviour," Owen remarked, shrugging.<br>"No, no! No it's not- because he doesn't!" Their father retorted. The two younger Timelord's shared a glance and rolled their eyes, almost despairingly.  
>"You like him too…however, neither of you will, or can really act on it-considering the current circumstances," Ianto pointed out, sighing.<br>"Tragic," the older sibling acknowledged, shaking his head simply.  
>"What? No! I don't like him, and he doesn't like me! This is crazy!" The Doctor squawked, his voice reaching a pitch that was extremely amusing.<br>"Star-crossed lovers," the younger brother continued, smirking in amusement.  
>"No! This is madness!"<br>"Well, yes," Owen acknowledged, chuckling.  
>"One hundred percent," the other acknowledged.<br>"Enough of that!" The Doctor cried. "Ummm…do you guys remember the animals?" he changed the subject quickly.  
>"Yes…how could we forget?" the elder brother remarked fondly.<br>"You remember how much we used to love riding the Gallifreyan equivalent to horses…" Ianto murmured wistfully.

**A few hours later…**

The trio had continued reminiscing for a long time, and then had just moved on to have ideal conversations- all this was an attempt to try and separate themselves from reality, to take themselves back to a better time.  
>"And the-" The Doctor trailed off and sighed as the door opened and The Master entered again. "You just can't stay away, can you?" Ianto spat, shooting him a cold glare.<br>"I've been thinking," The eldest Timelord mentioned, ignoring Ianto's remark.  
>"Did it hurt?" Owen retorted innocently, both he and his brother snickering. The Doctor, who managed to conceal his own amusement, glanced at The Master and raised his eyebrows. "Go on…" he prompted warily.<br>"I was planning to," The Master spa.t "The three of you are currently relying on each other, _feeding_ off each other. And well…it seems to work for the freak- plus it's making you all worry more, and I think it would be an interesting experiment to carry out on the three of you."  
>"And what would that be?" The Doctor demanded, looking a bit alarmed.<br>"Yes…what is it now?" the elder brother agreed frowning.  
>"Enlighten us, oh wonderful one!" Ianto mocked, sarcasm practically dripping of his every word. The Master didn't even have to raise his voice as he gave this order "In here. Now." Immediately, upon those simple words, four black clad guards moved into the room.<br>"Got them well trained, I see," The Doctor announced scathingly.  
>"Oh yes," The eldest Timelord agreed smugly.<br>"What the hell is going on? Drop all this cryptic crap," the eldest brother growled.  
>"What are you playing at now?" the other young Timelord agreed harshly.<br>"Your orders, sir?" a soldier prompted tentatively.  
>"Take The Doctor's sons, split them up; issue all three of them with long term solitary confinement," The Master ordered gleefully.<br>"NO!" The Doctor growled immediately.

"Don't you bloody dare! I mean it!" Owen hissed, shaking his head violently, as the guards converged on he and his brother.  
>"No! There is no way, <em>no fucking way<em>, that this is happening!" the youngest Timelord snapped, pulling against his restraints. Within moments the brothers were pulled to their feet and freed of their restraints. They struggled widely as the soldiers tried to force them into handcuffs. "Master, please! Don't do this! At least let them stay together!" The Doctor begged desperately, pulling against his own restraints.  
>"At least leave Levis with dad!" Owen suggested hopefully. With a rough tug, he managed to pull himself free from the guard's grips before they could manage to force the cuffs on him. The Master simply stood by, watching in amusement- knowing that he didn't even have to intervene, because the guards –out of fear of their own lives- would effectively deal with the eldest brother. One of the guards who'd been trying to force Owen into the restraints growled in frustration and delivered a violent punch, straight in his face- sending him sprawling to the ground. "You bastards!" The Doctor shouted, unable to do anything but watch as his eldest went down.<p>

"Atrum? Atrum! Come on, you've gotta get up!" The youngest brother called anxiously, his own struggles momentarily stopping, giving the guards holding him the opportune moment to force him in the pair of handcuffs. Owen groaned and started to get up, but he was immediately pushed back down and pinned to the ground by one guard, as another shoved his hands behind his back and snapped the 'cuffs around his wrists- he was then violently pulled to his feet.  
>"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, spitting blood on the floor.<br>"Get the hell off them! Let them go!" The Doctor turned to the eldest Timelord. "Master, please! I'll do anything!"  
>"Take them," The Master ordered simply.<br>The brothers cursed and hurled various insults in unison, their voices mingling together as they were shoved forwards, their shouts and struggles mingling with The Doctor's.  
>"No!" Ianto seethed, wriggling desperately.<br>"Get the fuck off us!" Owen snarled, kicking out behind him.  
>"Shut up," a soldier spat.<br>"Bring them back!" The Doctor roared as his sons were dragged from the room, helpless to do anything but struggle, shout, beg and plead. The Master smirked maliciously as the two brother's were dragged away, deciding that the term 'kicking and screaming' was rather appropriate.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Solitary confinement…not cool, I imagine- especially when you're not so close with those you're being taken away from. Yes, you would be worried, I guess…'cause you'd have no way of protecting the others, nor knowing what was happening to them. However, perhaps if you're in the right mood, it might be nice for a short period of time. I'm really going to have to do a time jump at some point, sadly, but it's kind of a necessity. I may try a different approach, this time…to The Master dying- I just don't yet know what. There's gonna be some POV switches in this, also, it's two days after the previous chapter.**

**/**

It had been two days. _Two days _and Ianto hadn't seen or spoken to anyone- there hadn't even been any visits from The Master, or any guards. He wondered if the same applied for his brother and his father- who he also hadn't seen for two days. But for a Timelord, two days was nothing. Sure…he was bored, irritated and lonely, and rather worried for the others, but so what? It'd take more than that to fuck him up. What was bothering him most were the silence and the boredom, and the anxious feeling; the concern. For a few fleeting moments he'd even considered using some blood –from where his wrist had somehow got cut…maybe from him struggling against the manacles- to draw pictures. However, he soon realised that even the mere thought was rather disgusting.

He leant back against the wall and glanced around the room, from where he sat chained. It wasn't a ridiculously small room. On the contrary, it was actually a decent size; about the size of a normal living room in a house. However…there was nothing in it. Apart from the floors, the ceiling, the walls, the chains, and of course Ianto himself; it was bare. Empty. Dull. Boring. And not to mention…a bit _depressing_. So, yes- here he was, here he'd been for two days, and here he'd probably be for much longer.

The Master's motive for this wasn't really too hard to work out. He'd split them all up, and by denying them access to, or sight of each other- they wouldn't know what the others were being subjected to…if they were injured, if they were all right. That part was obvious enough. Ianto, however, being very clever -and rather bored- had quickly figured the rest out. Well, almost. It was most likely that The Master's plan was to single one of the other three Timelord's out and focus on them- to torture, abuse, and attempt to break them. It was equally likely that he would then brag about all of this to the other two. The issue was, however, deciding whom. He looked around the room thoughtfully.

"Well…I reckon it'll be me, or Atrum- It'd be easier that way, and probably more fun for him. Now…Atrum would take longer to break than I will. And I'm the youngest- the one they both strive to protect the most. Therefore…the effect on them, would probably be greater." He sighed and then shrugged.  
>"Seemingly…I'm going to be the second player in this little game of The Master's."<br>Well, he'd rather it was him than his brother or his father. And the next time he saw The Master, if the eldest Timelord seemed to have any doubt that he should single out and use as a weapon…he would be quick to rectify that. It may cause him more suffering, but at least it gave him the chance to save the other two from potential and unnecessary pain and abuse.

**Ianto-Levis-Ianto-Levis- Ianto-Levis-Ianto-Levis- Ianto-Levis-Ianto-Levis- Ianto-Levis-Ianto-Levis-Ianto-Levis-Ianto-Levis-Ianto-Levis-Ianto  
><strong>  
>Owen staredat the ceiling in frustration; he sighed and smacked his head back against the wall. "Who the hell has rooms this <em>bare<em>? They simply serve no purpose! And also….why the hell hasn't The Master popped in yet and been all like evil-laugh-ha-ha-I-have-you-prisoner-and-I'm-playing-on-you-weak-points-and-I-simply-love-to-gloat-about-it?"  
>Yes…he hadn't seen anyone for two days straight, and if he was being honest; he was pissed, lonely and worried…pretty damn worried. However, he could've been a lot more worried, he was taking comfort in the fact that if The Master had done, or did, anything terrible to the other two that he would come and gloat. So far…he hadn't done that. Good sign, very good sign…See, he knew that The Master was very unlikely to miss a chance to gloat- because that was how the eldest Timelord rolled.<p>

Sure, imprisonment wasn't fun at the best of times- but at least when you were with people…it wasn't as bad. He was still pretty worried about his dad and his brother though, because he knew that the likelihood was that The Master was going to select either The Doctor or Ianto to use against him, and the other one. He didn't suspect it would be himself. He didn't know why….but something just told him that it was unlikely. And he was pretty sure that the eldest Timelord had also chosen his desired victim, and that there would be no bargaining with him, no chance at getting him to change his mind. Of course, if he had the opportunity, he would still _try_ to change The Master's mind. "Fucking prick," he groaned, shaking his head. The Master was so messed up now…and it seemed like the Timelord they once knew was barely even there anymore.

**Rotcod-Retsam-Rotcod-Retsam-Rotcod-Retsam-Rotcod-Retsam-Rotcod-Retsam-Rotcod-Retsam-Rotcod-Retsam-Rotcod-Retsam-Rotcod-Retsam**

The Doctor –who was still in the same room as two days previously- was completely on his own. Aside from the large blood stain on the floor, of course. The blood from where The Master had brought in a member of the resistance one day previously…whom he'd tortured and killed right in front of his adversary. Without even telling him who he was; without even telling him _his name._And that made it all the worse… His eyes unwillingly drifted to mess, that had evidently been left there intentionally. He stared at it solemnly for a few moments, remembering what had occurred.

_The begs and pleas falling from the helpless man's lips, mingling with The Doctor's own…  
>His screams…the blood…the merciless torture…the bitter end…the innocent eyes, staring at him accusingly.<em>**  
><strong>  
>It was his fault…that man's blood was on his hands. As was the blood of so many others already dead, and some many others who had yet to die. He knew that, and he was unable to stop any of it. He averted his gaze from the blood stain, guilt, pain, nausea and sorrow all burning brightly inside him. It had been a message- a simple message. Then the body had been taken, and The Master had left- leaving the younger Timelord alone in a whirlwind of bitterness, remorse, self loathing and despair.<p>

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't relent and he would not lose hope. He would not lose sight of the plan. Martha would continue telling the story, and he would continue doing his part, weaving himself into the Arch Angel network to break the mental dominance that The Master had over the world. He would stop this, and he would save The Master- not only for the eldest Timelord's own sake…but for the sake of all the dead, those suffering; for the sake of the world.

He knew that The Master's plan was probably to use one of his boys as a weapon- to break one of them, and then break him and the other son…by using the first against them. He didn't know who would be singled out, but it didn't really matter. Either way, it made him feel terrible, sick. He tried so hard to protect them, but all he every seemed to do was make things worse for them…For everyone, actually. It was like he destroyed, or hurt everything and anyone he touched. Very few got away unscathed, and they did…they were the lucky ones. The Dalek's had been right, all that time ago…he was The Bringer of Darkness…The Destroyer of Worlds.

**Harkness monster-Jack-Harkness monster-Jack-Harkness monster-Jack-Harkness monster**

Jack grimaced in pain. His muscles, like usual these days, were burning from the strain caused by the position he was in. Not to mention…the fact that he'd been tortured and killed repeatedly. That totally wasn't helping the situation. Unlike the three Timelords, however, he had seen The Master over the past two days…frequently. And of course, the Timelord had been his usual smug, gloating self. So, naturally…Jack was opposed to some more information. So, he knew things… and what he didn't hear from The Master; he either heard from the soldiers, or via Tish. Things get around fast on this ship. And recently, word among the ship was that the other three Timelord's had been separated, each of them being placed in 'solitary confinement'. Like him. But, well…after that; the rest had been Chinese whispers, as you often found with humans. There were various stories flying around about The Doctor's, Owen's and Ianto's situations. Some said that The Master had killed them all, others that all three were mercilessly being tortured, and some even said that they were even being made to repeatedly regenerate. Now, Jack wasn't stupid…Far from it, actually.

And this meant that he knew the first and the last scenarios were out of the question. The second, however… was more logical, but it wasn't factual so he hadn't allowed himself to jump to any conclusions. It _was_ a fact, however, that he was very, very worried about those three. _Very. _He also knew something else that was a fact…for The Master had told him on his last visit…A member of the resistance had captured and then tortured and killed in front of The Doctor. The Master liked to send people messages- fact. He was unlikely to kill any of the other three Timelords- fact. However, that didn't stop him worrying though…because there was still very much that The Master could do to make them suffer. He was a very inventive man…and Jack had, unfortunately, discovered that by experience. He gritted his teeth. They needed The Doctor to remain strong, and his kids. However, The Master mostly like wanted them all to be broken. Fact- The Doctor couldn't break, not entirely…or it may as well all be over.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yeah…sorry about all of the POV jumps and shit last chapter- I just kinda wanted to do a thoughtful chapter, you know what I mean? I guess soon, I should probably do the whole 'day-of-the-countdown-thing.' Gaaah…I dunno. I'll see what happens, and after that…I've gotta do stuff that lines it up for the second one, which will hopefully be fun. **

**/  
><strong>  
>Ianto glanced up as he heard noises on the other side of the door. The Master, he suspected. His suspicions were confirmed when the door open and the Timelord in question strolled in, pushing the door shut behind him. "Levis, Levis, Levis…" he greeted thoughtfully.<br>"Um, _okay_," Ianto paused and rolled his eyes. "Koschei, Koschei, Koschei," he mocked, both humouring the other Timelord and taking the piss at the same time.  
>"Missing your father and your brother?" the Eldest Timelord sneered, ignoring the comment of the other man.<br>"Yes," the youngest answered honestly. He eyed The Master warily "Have you done anything to them?"  
>"Hmmm...technically speaking; no. I've yet to grace Atrum with my presence, and well…it's not The Doctor's blood covering the floor." The younger Timelord tensed, not liking the wicked glint in The Master's eyes…not at all. "What the fuck have you done?"<br>"Language like that is unbecoming of someone so young," The Master tutted, a cruel smirk spreading onto his face "Does the name 'Mark Korb' mean anything to you?"  
>"No…" Ianto answered in a soft and regretful tone.<p>

"No, me neither. And well…your father has yet more blood on his hands. And he didn't even know the guys name," The eldest Timelord feigned sadness, pretending as though the information devastated him. Ianto, however, didn't have to act. Anguish and sorrow rocked through him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and dropped his gaze to the floor.  
>"Who was he?" he murmured.<br>"I don't know- just some young guy. Part of the resistance, but meaningless, unimportant. However, he served his purpose," The Master remarked, shrugging carelessly.  
>The youngest Timelord swallowed again, and turned his head away. He had nothing to say, so he simply said nothing. The Master smirked and clapped his hands together loudly. "Anyway, down to business!"<p>

It was several moments before Ianto composed himself enough to respond. "It won't work," he stated harshly. "They won't let you use me to break them. Nor will you succeed in breaking me."  
>"I suspected that all three of you would come to understand my motives. If you hadn't done, I would've been disappointed," The Master acknowledged, smiling slightly. "However; why do you assume it will be you, and not your brother?"<br>"I'm the youngest. The one who requires the most protection. The one who, together, they both strive to keep safe. The effect on them would be greater, if it was me. And for another thing…hypothetically speaking; if you were to succeed in breaking either of us, I would be the quickest option."

"Although I'm aware that you're only saying those things out of wanting to protect your brother; I completely agree with you. In fact, those were the justifications that I gave myself," the eldest Timelord acknowledged, a cold smirk on his face and a gleam of malicious amusement in his eyes. Yes… he wouldn't kill this young Timelord in front of him, but it didn't matter…the boy would still serve his purpose.  
>"As I already said though, it won't work. If anything…it will only serve to spur the pair of them on," the younger Timelord stated, a fire of determination burning brightly in his eyes.<br>"Whether that happens or not, it'll still be beneficial," The Master countered, walking towards him.

"So, what are you doing?" Ianto questioned, watching him warily.  
>"You'll see," The Master chuckled.<br>"Right. Well, if you think that I'm going to be a submissive little bitch and let you do whatever the hell you want through out this whole thing, as opposed to fighting you the whole way, whilst being a rude and aggressive little sod…then you are severely mistaken," the younger Timelord spat.  
>"I wouldn't expect you to. That would be boring," The Master countered, crouching down in front of him with a smirk. The younger Timelord's eyes narrowed in irritation. He found such a position extremely patronising. Plus, it kind of blocked him in, and he could hardly move <em>that <em>far away due to his restraints.  
>"Aiming for the patronising approach, are you?" He missed the cruel flash in the elder Timelord's eyes.<br>"Just an added bonus, I suppose," The Master stated, his fingers flying to the young Timelord's temples.

Ianto's eyes widened. He wouldn't, would he? He then realised that the situation he was in, showed that The Master would indeed. He quickly threw up his mental defences, determined to keep the other Timelord out. However…he wasn't prepared for the pain that was to come. Seconds later, the elder Timelord brutally forced himself into his mind –drawing a rough cry of pain from Ianto- and ripping through his defences as though they were made of paper. Ianto's whole body tensed up, a tremor passing through him; partially from pain and partially from anger and disbelief. He tried to push the other Timelord away both psychically and mentally. Once again, The Master sliced through his attempts and resistance as though they were nothing, slowly starting to shuffle through his memories. Ianto knew The Master was much stronger but he refused to give in.

"Get out," he growled in the back of his throat. Time after time, he fought against the other Timelord; only to have his efforts ripped to shreds. That didn't stop him though, he refused to give in. He tried everything; constructing mental walls, tried to force him out, tried to block memories from him, and even tried to distract him by throwing up meaningless memories. Yeah, it was pointless but he put up one hell of a fight, battling all the way- only to be beaten down. When the younger Timelord almost hit The Master in the face, he tightened his grip on his temples; finger's digging in painfully to the pressure points and started to uproot every and any painful memory.

"No," Ianto groaned as a collaboration of various saddening, horrible and traumatic memories replayed in his head. He stopped fighting as much, but by this time….The Master had already all he'd wanted, the rest was just to really extend the torture. He finally withdrew –drawing a wince from the other Timelord- and stood up. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"  
>The younger man spat a stream of curses and insults at him, in a variety of languages; calling him various different names, from under various suns. The Master grinned cruelly. "You know…I really thought you were going to yield before that point."<br>"And _I never _thought that you would violate another Timelord's mind!" Ianto shot back; feeling distressed by what happened. On top of things…he now had an almighty mother of head aches. It felt like someone was stabbing him, in his mind…which wasn't strictly untrue. Depending on how it was viewed, some could say he'd been stabbed in the mind. Not he personally, though. "Oh don't worry. That was only the tip of the ice burg. Levis…the tip of the ice burg," The Master promised him, looking as though he found his own words amusing. He then exited the room, leaving the young Timelord alone.

**AN: I think The Master would enjoy saying things such as 'the tip of the ice burg', don't you?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: As the little thingy will say, this is four weeks later. Poor Ianto… Yeah, I'm having him tortured by The Master- but he's not killing him, or doing it as far as to make him regenerate, and I really can't be bothered to show and outline all the torture, 'cause that would quickly getting boring. Hmmm…the chapter after this is like ****. As usual…flash backy memory thingies will be outlined and in italics.  
>Anyway…<strong>

/

**Four weeks later…  
><strong>

For the past month, The Doctor had positively been going out of his mind. Once he'd realised that The Master was using Ianto as another 'whipping boy' –for want of a better term- he'd been going crazy. As soon as the door opened, the words started to tumble from his mouth. "What have you done to him this time? Let me see him! No, stop…just stop! Put the boy's back together and leave Levis alone! Hurt me, kill me; do _whatever_, but just stop it. Please, Master!" The Master smirked and rolled his eyes as he entered the room. "Levis is unconscious. I just showed Atrum what I've been doing to his brother for the last week and well…it was _fun_," he announced, strolling towards his adversary. Yes, that's how things had been going for the past month; he'd been essentially torturing the youngest Timelord, and then showing his father and his brother via the Timelord 'mind meld.'

"Please…_please _just stop it," The other Timelord begged quietly.  
>"He deserves it," The Master announced, a sudden harshness filling his voice. He paused for a few moments, and then continued in a much lighter tone. "Technically, they both do, but using them both in such ways would be less fun. Anyway, do you want to see, my dear Doctor?" The brunette stared at him, a fire burning brightly in his eyes; an expression on his face was full of both anguish and anger.<p>

"You know, I'm gong to show you anyway," The Master announced, shrugging. He then crouched in front of the other Timelord and placed his finger's on The Doctor's temples. The younger Timelord didn't bother flinching, trying to pull away or showing resistance. In fact, he did the opposite, he relaxed. Because although he didn't want to watch, or hear about his son's suffering once more, at the same time it was almost like he _needed_to know.

"Good boy," The Master mocked, before pushing into the younger Timelord's mind with surprising gentleness. Because The Doctor wasn't resisting him, it didn't particularly hurt either. He did however, flinch in surprise at hearing a sound, originating from the other Timelord's mind. "W-What?" he gasped.  
>"There'll be time to discuss that in the future," The Master growled. He drew the memory up from the recesses of his mind and gave the other man front row seats to it, ensuring to show only the pivotal points; the memory playing and both of them viewing it through the mental connection.<br>_  
>A memory from one week previously…<em>

_"Shut the fuck up, Koschei," Ianto grunted, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor, eyeing the other Timelord in irritation and attempting to ignore the pain in his head and face from where he'd been struck. The Master grabbed him tightly by the hair and yanked his head up in one swift, violent motion. "Perhaps, if you were to show some respect, and use my name, Levis…then things would become easier for you." The younger Timelord hissed in pain and tried to pull free of his grip.  
>"We both know that's not true."<em>  
><em>"Good point," The Master acknowledged smirking in amusement. "I must say…I'm pleased you've yet to break. However, your father and brother are very concerned," he mocked, placing a hand over one of his hearts and wiping a fake tear "Very touching."<em>  
><em>"Can we just get on with this? I'm bored, and I may soon fall asleep. All this-staying-awake-for-as-long-as-you-can-in-order-to-stay-more-alert-because-we're-both-really-weird-thing that Atrum and I have going on is you know…tiring," Ianto changed the subject briskly.<em>  
><em>"Ugh. You're rambling. Yes…I suppose it'll shut you up," The Master pulled out his laser screwdriver; that malicious glint in his eyes again- that Ianto had come to realise was never a good sign. "Right, go on then," the younger Timelord agreed, glancing at the ceiling in feigned boredom- he was obviously attempting to steel himself for the pain that was inevitably going to occur.<em>

_The Master shrugged, raised his screwdriver, pointed it at Ianto and pressed a button. The little device hummed to life and a beam of crackling electricity shot out, crashing into the younger Timelord, but as opposed to fading it rippled through his body. Ianto tensed, and convulsed slightly, a cry of pain escaping his throat as agony swam through him. After about fifteen seconds, The Master released the button and it all stopped, immediately. The younger Timelord sagged against the wall, a slight groaning passing his lips. "What the fuck was that?" he gasped._

_"A new function," The Master announced brightly "Also…a shorter and weaker version of what you're about to experience," he fiddled with the screwdriver, as though adjusting the setting and then shot another stream of electricity at the other Timelord. Ianto collapsed, falling away from the wall and writhing on the floor; trying to control himself, to distance himself from the pain that he was experiencing. However, as the experience went on the pain seemed to increase; leaving him shaking on the floor as the fire burned through his muscles, coursing through his whole body. It didn't take him long to lose any remaining amount of control he had; and moments later a raw scream of pain burst free from his throat._

By the time the memory had ended showing and The Master had pulled out of his mind, The Doctor was shaking slightly. Tears burned in his eyes, threatening to fall but he forced them back. "You bastard," he moaned, his voice breaking slightly. "How can you do that to him? You used to be friends! How can torturing either of them even cross your mind? You bastard! Please, please, just stop it! Anything…I swear, I'll do _anything_!" his voice flickered between anger, guilt and sorrow as he both pleaded with and shouted at the other Timelord.  
>The Master stood up and smirked down at his adversary. "This is all your fault, Doctor."<br>**  
>Owen-Atrum-Owen-Atrum-Owen-Atrum-Owen-Atrum-Owen-Atrum-Owen-Atrum-Owen-Atrum-Owen-Atrum-Owen-Atrum-Owen<strong>

Owen pulled against his restraints, shouting in fury and desperation; it hurt his throat a bit, but he really didn't care. Every since The Master had left him, he'd been quiet and withdrawn…apart from now; where he was flipping out again. For the last month…well, it'd been the most useless he'd probably ever felt. He was meant to protect his little brother; it was an unwritten rule. His job. And he'd failed. His little brother was being suffering, being tortured and there was nothing he could do. _Absolutely nothing_. He'd tried bartering with The Master, begging, threatening, everything- but none of it had worked. The Master wasn't aiming to kill Ianto, no…but he was still torturing him. Him and Jack. Only…The Master hadn't shown him or his father what Jack had been through. With Ianto, however, the eldest Timelord seemed to receive much satisfaction from showing Owen, and The Doctor- he knew that for a fact, because The Master had gloated- what he'd been doing to the youngest Timelord. So far he'd suffered beatings, short term drugs that messed with the nervous system, mental assaults, various weapons, and all other kinds of shit, and it had only been _four weeks. _"I'm sorry, Levis. I…I've let you down," he whispered, his voice breaking as a few tears escaped his eyes. He'd failed his little brother- failed to protect him.

**Koschei-Theta-Atrum-Levis- Koschei-Theta-Atrum-Levis- Koschei-Theta-Atrum-Levis-Koschei**

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months… Things continued the way they were, and if anything…they got worse. Owen and The Doctor were barely touched, as it seemed The Master preferred to make them suffer via the means of the suffering of others. The three other Timelords hadn't been reunited. Ianto and Jack continued to be tortured at regular occurrences, and in the latter's case- killed repeatedly. Endless amounts of resistance members were hauled upon the ship, tortured and killed- sometimes in front of The Doctor, some times in front of Owen, or Ianto, and in some cases…in front of the cameras- in order to be made an example of. In short…the ears of the prisoner's on board the Valiant heard a lot of screams. The state of play on Earth was said too be disastrous; hell on Earth. However…one young woman travelled around the Earth for as long as she could, spreading hope in the darkest of times. Telling the story of The Doctor and offering comfort in times of peril and horror.  
><em><br>_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Right, so…we've skipped to the countdown day. I didn't plan on doing 365 chapters…Anyway. I'm skipping the unnecessary parts; I've also changed the dialogue where it's necessary, to fit the circumstances…and of course, there's the addiction of Owen and Ianto this scene. Plus….it's slightly awkward, but The Doctor obviously isn't the last of the Timelord's when The Master dies, so I guess…well, he'd still be really sad anyway, because they've known each other for so long and he tried to save The Master, but it didn't really work- there is my justification for his despair and shit. You can probably establish from where about in the scene it begins.**

/

"You mean…you're just going to _keep _me?" The Master spat, the very words like acid in his throat; it really was a sickening thought. Extremely so. Ianto and Owen hung back a bit, but still lingered fairly close by. They were watching, listening, trying to give the two elder Timelord's privacy…but ready to intervene if necessary.  
>"I wish it didn't have to be like this…but it's probably best," The Doctor promised his adversary, regret evident in his tone. The Master didn't reply, he simply sneered.<p>

A gun shot rang out, pulsating around the room thunderously. No one expected it. No one saw it coming. The bullet spiralled across the room, a deadly, red hot piece of metal, smashing into its target within mere seconds. For a few moments, no one knew. No one understood and then…it all came crashing down. The Master tensed, a gasp leaving his lips as he stumbled backwards- only to be caught in the arms of his adversary and lowered to the ground gently. Everything seemed to slow down. Jack moved over to Lucy and disarmed her quickly. Ianto hurried forwards; aiming to join The Doctor and The Master, but his elder brother put a hand on his shoulder and wound an arm around him from behind; effectively stopping him.  
>"He'll be okay. He'll regenerate…let's just give them a moment. There's really no need to worry though," the elder brother promised, keeping hold of him. The younger Timelord nodded tensely, the pair of them hanging back and watching the scene. They were both worried, despite the elder's words. Snippets of the conversation finally drifted to their ears.<p>

"No," The Master said softly, the defiance in his voice so strong in such a simple word.  
>"Come on. It's just a bullet- you wouldn't let such a thing kill you," The Doctor prompted, trying to keep calm.<br>"I guess you don't know me so well," The Master paused and grimaced in pain, his eyes wide and full of pain, making him look crazed. "I refuse."  
>The Doctor shook his head; refusing to accept the words "Regenerate. Come on. Please! Regenerate! Just regenerate!" he begged, his voice tightening in fear and desperation.<p>

Ianto made to move forwards again, but his brother's grip tightened around him. "Let me go. We've got to help!" he hissed, struggling against Owen.  
>"He'll convince him. If anyone can do it- it's dad. He just needs a bit of time. He just needs to convince him," the elder brother insisted, keeping a firm hold of him. The younger of the pair continued to struggle; both of them trying to cling on to the fading hope from Owen's words.<p>

"And send the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" They heard the eldest Timelord rasp cruelly.  
>"Any second now…any second now, little bro- just you watch, he'll regenerate," Owen murmured to the younger Timelord, desperation present in his voice.<br>"You've got to. It can't end like this! You and me…everything we've done, all we've been through. The Axons? You remember them? And the Daleks? If not for me, regenerate for the boys! We're the last four Timelord's in existence… We need you, _I _need you! REGENERATE!" The Doctor begged, his voice breaking, his agony almost palpable as a single tear rolled down his cheek- as the pure gravity of what was happening slammed into him. The Master's entire body was tense, his breath coming in short gasps, and his hearts beats slowing. He was finding it harder to speak.

"How about that? I win…" he gasped, a weak, twisted smile of triumph on his face "Will it stop, Doctor?" he stared up at his adversary and gulped in pain; using his last amount of strength to elaborate "The drumming…will it stop?" His last breath left his lips, his hearts carried out their last beats; his eyes rolled back into his head and slumped into his adversary's arms.

At that moment…something within The Doctor broke; the tears he'd been trying to repress escapes from the confines of his eyes and trailed down his face. He pulled The Master body closer, swaying to and fro, clutching him and crying. He buried his face In the dead Timelord's hair and let out a scream of pure anguish.

…

As The Master drew his last breath, defiant until the last, it hit home for the two brothers, that Owen had been wrong. That The Master hadn't regenerated. Tears sprung to Owen's eyes, a tremor shaking his body and his breath catching in his throat, as the gravity, the realisation of what had happened smashed into him like a wrecking ball. Ianto finally stopped struggling, and sagged in his brother's grip- what a method of restrain became a grasp of comfort and support.  
>"No," he managed, tears slipping down his face. Upon hearing their father's cry of grief and agony, their own sorrow and heartache seemed to grow; as all three of them unintentionally fed off each other's emotions. It was done. It was over. The Year That Never Was had finished- ended…and so had The Master. The Master of all had fallen. And by stopping his plan…all three of them had inadvertently given him a slight push towards his final move.<p>

**Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta**

Jack had gone to the TARDIS, and Martha had stayed behind on the Valiant- to help with the clean up and because she wanted to be with her family again as soon as she could. The TARDIS was currently parked in a field; further into the grassy area stood three men, gathered around a funeral pyre. The Doctor raised his make shift torch and set the embalmed body alight; he and his sons watching as the flames spread; their faces showing little emotion, but their eyes burning with pain and grief. "I'm sorry, dad," the elder brother said quietly.  
>"We all lost someone tonight," The Doctor countered blankly. He turned away in anguish and strolled back towards the TARDIS. The brother's followed him, and soon fell into step beside him; all them strolling into the ship. The last three living Timelord's, going into the last living TARDIS.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Poor sods, eh? Now, I feel the need to clarify some things…I know Martha went with The Doctor and Jack, dropped Jack off at Cardiff and then told the Timelord some elaborate story and then went off to be with her family, but as stated in the summary- this is AU. Besides…who needs Martha when you've got the boys? And…yes, I'm also aware that in the series, Jack goes straight back to Torchwood after it all. However…I like the idea of him and boys sticking around for a while. Plus…in my head…it lines things up for the second fic in this series.**

**/**

With the press of a few buttons, The Doctor sent the old ship into the vortex. He cleared his throat softly and glanced at his sons. "Go get cleaned up…maybe have something to eat, and then come back here; then we'll talk. Also…if you see Jack, tell him to meet as here as well," he didn't wait for a response; he simply strolled from the room in order to go shower and change. The brother's shared a wretched glance and then each went off in search of a bathroom.  
><strong><br>Harkness monster-Harkness monster-Harkness monster- Harkness monster-Harkness monster-Harkness monster-Harkness monster**

Once Jack had washed off over a years worth of blood and grime off himself, changed his clothes and had a little bit to eat, he made his way to the console room. It was empty; as he suspected. He supposed that the three Timelords were doing what he'd just done. He ran a hand along the console and smiled slightly when he felt the familiar presence of the TARDIS hum in his mind. He sighed and shook his head thoughtfully. Right… he hadn't had much time to deal with the whole Ianto-and-Owem-being-Timelords-and-brothers-and-the-whole-both-of-them-being-The-Doctor's-sons deal. Nor had he got much of a chance to talk with them about it. He decided however…that like they said, they were different, but still kind of the same as the guys they knew as humans. However, the Timelord deal wasn't currently that important. He was quite concerned about the pair- Ianto more so, as he also had become The Master's whipping boy. He was also worried about The Doctor, too. So, yes…in short, the Captain was concerned about all three of them; especially since they'd lost someone today…even if he had been a complete, and utter, vile little bastard. Another object of his concern, was explaining everything to Tosh and Gwen when they time came. However, that too…was also fairly small at the moment. The other's came before him, he'd be fine; he always was…but would the Timelord's?

"Hey," a voice greeted softly, breaking the Captain from his thoughts. He glanced up to see the two young Timelord's entering the room- evidently; it was Owen who had spoken. They'd showered and changed; with Owen dressed in something similar to what he'd been wearing previously, and Ianto dressed in jeans and a shirt. Jack found it a bit weird, but at the same time; he liked it.

"Hi," the immortal agreed. He was going to say more, but decided against it when the younger Timelord crossed the room and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around him in response, and glanced between the two other men. "Are you two okay?"  
>"I'm fine," Owen responded simply, strolling over and touching the control panel affectionately. After several moments, Ianto pulled away.<br>"Yeah…" he agreed cryptically "What about you? I mean…you were killed so much," he paused and sighed heavily. "We're all really sorry about that."  
>"Seriously…it shouldn't have happened," Owen agreed, nodding slightly.<br>"Hey…save the apologies, yeah? It wasn't your fault," The Captain countered, shaking his head "Answer me honestly now, though. How are the pair of you?"  
>"I…I really thought he would regenerate," the younger brother stated, a look of anguish washing over his face.<br>"Me too…" Owen agreed quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
>"How did you know him?" Jack questioned gently.<br>"We grew up around him…he was always there. Him and dad were best friends…and at some point, he just started to change," the elder brother mused softly. He then shook his head and glanced between them "Any injuries you want me to look at?"  
>"No…the immortalities taking care of it."<br>"Lev?"  
>The Doctor walked into the room and strolled over to them- he leant against the console. He remained silent for a few moments- simply watching them. "Any injuries?" he questioned; not really knowing what else he was meant to say.<br>"Not me no…and I just asked these two…." The elder brother trailed off, shrugging.  
>"I'm okay," Jack paused and shook his head. "Listen…I'm gonna give you guys a little while."<p>

"You don't have to," The eldest Timelord told him.  
>"I know, but I'm going to anyway," Jack gave them a kind smile and left the room. The Doctor sighed. Since Ianto was closest, he pulled him into his arms. "Are you all right, Levis?" Ianto hugged his father back in response, and nodded.<br>"I'm okay, dad," he promised. The embrace lingered for a moment, and then The Doctor pulled away, giving his youngest a sad smile. He then repeated his actions and his question to his eldest son. "I'm all right," Owen agreed, pulling away after a few moments.  
>"You're not though…" Ianto stated, glancing at his father.<br>"No…but neither are you two, not really," The Doctor countered, running a hand through his hair.  
>"No, but we're sorry dad…that he didn't regenerate," the elder son said. The Doctor nodded a look of anguish on his features.<br>"Me too," he agreed, slipping an arm around each of his sons. "Now…be honest…are you sure neither of you are hurt?" he questioned, giving his youngest son a pointed look.

"Got some cuts and bruises, nothing major. The chains have left marks on my wrists, as I'm sure they have for the pair of you, and Jack. I've also got a head ache…but really, that's it," Ianto promised, shrugging dismissively.  
>"Head ache?" his brother questioned warily.<br>"Mental assault."  
>"I'm sorry…" The Doctor sighed, shaking his head "I'm sorry it was you. It should've been me."<br>"No, it shouldn't been _me_," Owen corrected.  
>"It shouldn't have been anyone, okay? Just stop!" Ianto snapped. He then grimaced and shook his head. "Sorry...But listen…I'm fine, I'm not really hurt that bad."<p>

**Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta**

After a while, The Doctor had left his sons and went off to find Jack- he'd wanted to talk to him separately, before the immortal and his sons left. Unfortunately…they would be leaving. It was inevitable… He found the Captain in the library. "Jack," he greeted. The immortal turned away from the book case he'd been studying, and nodded.  
>"Hey, Doc," he agreed tentatively. "Are you all right?" The Timelord questioned glancing at him in concern.<br>"Hey, don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine, any damage will heal. What are _you_ though?"  
>"Always am," The Doctor agreed nodding. Both men attempted to pretend that they weren't unsatisfied with the other's answer. The Timelord moved over to the other man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jack…I am so sorry about what happened to you. I never should've put you in such danger."<p>

"Doctor! I don't blame you, okay? So, please…don't blame yourself," Jack pleaded. The Doctor sighed and looked away, because he did blame himself, for everything that happened. Including The Master's death. "So…Ianto and Owen are your sons," the captain commented, hoping to cheer his old friend up.  
>"Yeah. Well…those are their human names, I know them by different names, and they know each other by different names- their Gallifreyan nicknames. They respond to either though…" The Doctor agreed, rubbing the back of his neck "Come on… the boys are probably waiting, and there are some things we need to talk about."<p>

**Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta**

A little while later, Jack and The Doctor were stood outside the control room, watching the two young Timelord's. The brother's were sat against the bottom of the console, next to each other and talking softly. "They always were close…" The Doctor mused softly.  
>"As humans…they didn't really like each other, but I'll tell you about that in a little while."<br>The Timelord frowned and nodded- the pair then strolled into the room.  
>"Hello," Ianto greeted.<br>"We were just talking," Owen remarked, standing up. He then clasped his brother's hand and pulled him to his feet. "And we don't want to go back yet…"  
>After giving him a grateful look, the younger brother sighed and nodded in agreement.<br>"Well…you don't have to- any of you. I can still take you back to the same point in time, no matter how long you stay here…" The Doctor stated unnecessarily.  
>"Jack?" the elder brother questioned. The Captain nodded immediately.<br>"I think it's a good idea for us to stay for a while. To be honest…I think we all need each, and some time right now."  
>"Good…it'll be wonderful to travel with you all again," The Doctor remarked, half smiling.<br>Ianto nodded, looking a little happier and patting the console affectionately.  
>"Hey, I'm just curious…You know when the pair of you were taken from the Himalayas? Well…what's happened now? I mean…did the pair of you just vanish randomly, now that it's all been reversed?" Jack questioned the two younger Timelords.<br>"Um…" Owen sighed.  
>"Damn. I'd forgotten about that," Ianto grunted.<br>"They would've just disappeared, a while after you did," The Doctor explained.  
>"Tosh and Gwen must be worried sick," The Captain commented, feeling a bit guilty.<br>"What will you tell them, once you'd returned?" The eldest Timelord asked, glancing between the other three.

"The truth," the elder brother replied, without a moments hesitation.  
>"Yes," Jack agreed, nodding.<br>"Right," The Doctor acknowledged, shrugging. The all absorbing pain and sadness sat heavily in his chest, but he forced himself to hide it, a quick glance at his son's eyes told him that they, too, were feeling it. Like his, their eyes always had been expressive, even if their faces hid all. He masked his own pain, because it was easier and because he was their father…he was meant to be strong for them. "Now…Jack told me that the pair of you didn't really get on as humans…"  
>The Captain repressed a sigh; because he new what they were all doing; pretending they were okay, when they weren't. Yes, it certainly seemed like the two young Timelord's were very similar to their father. He chuckled slightly, as they brothers exchanged a slightly guilty look.<br>"Ummm…" The younger brother remarked simply.  
>"Would you rather I told him?" Jack teased, hoping to lighten the mood.<br>"It's not a big thing…" Owen stated quickly, shaking his head.  
>"Go on Atrum."<br>"Go on Levis."  
>"Jack?" The Doctor queried, half smiling.<br>"As Owen said…not really a massive deal. Basically; they just didn't get on. They argued, they sneered, jibed and traded insults. They never really fought, but it was awkward. It's strange to see the pair of you getting on so well," the Captain directed the last part at the two young Timelords, intentionally leaving out the part about where Ianto shot Owen in the shoulder whilst they were human.  
>"Yeah, as Timelord's we've always been close. Since we're only two years apart in age…this guy's been here for as long as I've known," the elder brother remarked, nudging Ianto.<br>Jack smiled sadly, thinking of how close he'd once been with his own little brother, before he'd let go of his hand… "You really always have been this close…for as long as I can remember," The Doctor agreed, his tone carefully neutral, looking around as he tried to avoid anyone seeing the pain in his eyes; he was thinking of how close he and The Master had been once…how they'd been like brothers, even though they shared no blood.

There was a moment in which everyone was trying to control and hide their sorrow. "Anyway," The Doctor grunted, clearing his throat.  
>"Yeah. I…" Ianto trailed off and shook his head sadly, looking a bit anguished.<br>"Wanna know about our human lives, dad? Or at least…our time at Torchwood?" the elder brother suggested.  
>"Yeah…I was wondering what your human counter parts got up to," The Doctor acknowledged, extremely thankful for the subject change. Owen and Ianto each told their tale of the time they spent as a human, both of them leaving certain bits out.<p>

The Master may be dead, but unfortunately…life had to move on. However…for the moment, the four of them would take a brief time out, and make up from the time they'd been kept apart, trying to heal their wounds. What more could they do, other than move on? All four of them were quite good at running away…but that didn't get rid of their emotions.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: A time jump in this chapter, it's set two weeks after the previous. This is the penultimate chapter, which obviously means…that the next will be the final chapter. There will also be a two week time jump between this one and the last one; meaning the brothers and Jack have been with The Doctor for what would be the equivalent of a month. However, the TARDIS is amazing, as is The Doctor so when they return to Torchwood in the final chapter, they won't have been gone for ages, and I'll leave it ambiguous, how long it's been since Jack disappeared, and then how long it's been since the other two did. Btw…in case you didn't gather, the name of the planet and the race is made up. I was sitting in the sun whilst writing this, and I couldn't find a legit planet that worked for me, so there you go…**

/

**Two weeks later…**

Jack ducked, a curse slipping from his lip as an energy beam shot over his head, colliding with a near by tree and leaving a considerably, charred hole. Yes, as it always was with The Doctor –and apparently his sons too- they were running, and being chased by some angry creatures. "Is that really all you've got?" the youngest brother yelled over his shoulder.  
>"Well, it's rubbish!" the elder sibling pitched in loudly, both of them mocking the aliens.<br>"Don't antagonize them!" Jack hissed, he then shared a slightly amused glance with The Doctor.  
>"If I remember correctly, Captain, you're hardly one to talk. You loved antagonizing people, and weird crocodile people," The eldest Timelord pointed out with a smirk.<br>"Yeah, well, you know…" the immortal replied breezily, as the two youngest Timelord's snickered. He paused, upon hearing the creatures shout in what could only be described as rage. Yes…it seemed they certainly had been antagonized.  
>"Speed up!" The Doctor suggested, increasing his speed.<br>"Good idea, Doc," the Captain agreed following the eldest Timelord's actions. The two brothers shared a glance and rolled their eyes. "No worries, guys…the TARDIS probably isn't that far," the eldest brother remarked.  
>"Exactly…we'll get there before death has the chance to get to us. Like we're gonna be killed by weird crocodile aliens, anyway," the youngest Timelord stated. Despite their words, they sped up, joining the immortal and their father in running faster.<br>"Well if we do…it's your fault, the pair of you." Jack told them, with a smirk; because it was true.

Earlier today they'd landed on a planet called Croxatosin; the planet was unusual…on the surface, it was colonized and pretty advanced, but there was another part of it below ground, apparently, that was sort of like a whole other world, a completely water based habitat; which kind of made sense, considering the inhabitants. The planet and the inhabitants had first begun in the section below the ground. However, as the inhabitants evolved, increasing in intelligence and technology, they found a way for them to live, continuelessly (more or less) above the surface. That change, so long ago, had set the planet up to become what it was today. The inhabitants were strange humanoid crocodile creatures; they walked on their back legs, they were intelligent, and they spoke…They were also easily offended.

Long story short; the four men had just cruising around the surface, exploring the planet, and not doing any harm. Everything had been fine…until they ran into the Croxatosin equivalent of law enforcement. Who, of course, had some strange weapons which fired energy beams. Yes…it'd had been going swimmingly…until the two brothers had got quite excited, about how the creatures looked like Earthen crocodiles; and started asking to see the alien's tails- which like most parts of the crocodile aliens bodies were covered in protective armour. And naturally… it had ended up, that to ask a Croxatosin inhabitant to reveal their tail –unless you were of the same species and wanted to mate with them- was a great offence. The four men didn't get a chance to find out why it was such an offence, as the Croxatosin crocodile guys had soon started shooting at them. So here they were…

"You had to ask inappropriate questions, didn't you?" The Doctor chastised his sons good naturedly; his tone held no malice or anger, if anything he sounded amused.  
>"Well…" the elder son ducked to avoid another energy beam. "Hey! We're trying to have a conversation here!" He complained.<br>"How were we supposed to know?" the youngest sibling agreed, pulling a face "Besides…if we hadn't, you probably would've done."  
>"That's true," Jack agreed with a snicker. The four of them quickly rounded a corner, each of them having to make deft moves, and ridiculous twists and ducks to avoid the oncoming energy beams. They tried to ignore the sounds of the creatures shouting abuse after them –which unfortunately the TARDIS <em>did <em>translate- and focused on paying attention in avoiding the bursts of energy, looking back to do so every now and again.  
>"Bitches- I see the TARDIS!" Owen commented suddenly, as he caught sight of the old blue box, and gestured to the ship which probably about fifteen metres away. They could make it…right?<br>"Amazing observational skills," the younger brother mocked.

"Dude, shut up and keep running," the eldest sibling retorted. He glanced back and his eyes widened slightly, before his expression hardened. He then pushed his younger brother in front of him, and took the position that Ianto was previously in. What may have seemed like a playful gesture actually held different intentions, As he'd glanced back, he'd noticed one of the creatures was about to fire an energy beam that would've undoubtedly hit his younger brother. And he couldn't have just stood by and let that happen, could he? So, what did he do? He moved his brother out the way and prepared to take the blow himself. It took a few seconds longer than he'd expected, and even then he still hadn't managed to prepare himself what was coming. Pain flared in his left shoulder as the energy beam impacted, drawing a strangled cry from his throat and sending him crashing forwards. Ianto gasped and steadied him, with difficulty; stopping him from falling the floor. Concern was written deeply in his expression.  
>"Shit! Atrum, you idiot!"<br>"What? How did that happen?" Jack demanded, looking worried.

"Atrum, are you all right? Still okay to run?" The eldest Timelord enquired, looking anxious and a bit annoyed at the fact that the creatures had dared to hit one of them.  
>"Fuck! <em>Fuck<em>! Keep running!" the elder brother hissed, forcing himself to run again, once he was satisfied that the other four were doing the same he growled in pain and then glanced at Ianto. "It would've hit you…and if I can help it, nobody hurts my little brother," his voice was tight, the pain was burning in his left shoulder like a fire, but he had to keep going. He could feel the seared flesh, the blood escaping heavily, and his shirt sticking to the wound. It hurt like a bitch, and his shirt and jacket would be ruined. Thankfully, the TARDIS could replace them.

"You didn't have to do that," the younger brother told him, a grateful and appreciate look on his face nonetheless. "Thank you, though."  
>"No problem," the elder sibling responded tightly, grimacing in pain. "Guys…stop looking at me like that; I'm not gonna collapse, or die. Nor am I gonna lose my arm. However…dad, I'd appreciate if you'd sort this when we're back in the TARDIS," he stumbled slightly as the pain flared once more, again he was caught by his brother who wrapped an arm around his midsection for support ad half dragged him along.<br>"Of course," The Doctor acknowledged, looking very concerned.  
>"Bitch- next time; let me take the hit!" the younger brother half growled. Yeah, he appreciated the gesture, but he didn't like the fact that his brother had been hurt.<br>"Never. Not if I can take it for you."  
>Jack had to smile; yeah, he was concerned but the chances were Owen would be fine, and it really was a sweet and noble gesture. The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan –which meant it wasn't translated- and weaved to the left. "Keep your wits about you. They're still firing and we don't want any more injuries, especially not this close to the TARDIS." Collectively, the group sped up again. Well…Jack, Ianto and The Doctor did, but Owen, half growlinghalf groaning in pain was forced to by his brother.

**Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta-Jack-Atrum-Levis-Theta**

Jack quickly closed the TARDIS doors behind them. The creatures could be heard shouting and banging on the door; but the four men ignored them. "Levis, could you-" The Doctor begun, but he was interrupted by his youngest. "On it," Ianto agreed rushing over to the console; immediately he started pressing buttons, flicking switches and pulling levers as he worked on sending the TARDIS into the vortex. Jack watched in interest; he'd never really considered that the brothers would know how to fly the TARDIS, but now, watching Ianto do so, it seemed stupid to think otherwise. Of course, The Doctor probably taught them.

"Ahh, fuck!" The eldest brother hissed, trying to pull his jacket off and stumbling slightly. The Doctor placed a hand on his non injured shoulder and steadied him.  
>"Easy… Come on, let's get you to the med room," he ordered, gently guiding his eldest towards the place, taking the short cuts supplied in his head by the TARDIS. Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him after them, before the immortal could even protest.<p>

Mere minutes later, The Doctor pushed Owen down to sit on the medical table –ignoring his half hearted protests- and started pulling the equipment he needed out of a drawer. He walked over to his eldest. "Right…I'm gonna see if I can get your jacket off, okay? And then I'm probably going to have to cut your shirt off. If my suspicions are correct…it's probably sticking to the wound," he explained.  
>"It is," Owen acknowledged, grimacing, but nodding his consent; telling his father to do what he needed to do. The Doctor nodded, and slipped Owen's uninjured arm free of the jacket. He moved to his other side and gingerly started to pull the other arm free. "Sorry," he apologized, upon hearing him groan slightly in pain. After a minute or so, he managed to remove the leather jacket entirely. He glanced at Owen's shoulder, and saw that the shirt was clearly sticking to the wound, as he suspected. "Ooh," Ianto winced sympathetically.<br>"Tell me about it," the elder brother complained, as The Doctor started to slice through the fabric of the shirt; as he, himself, had done many times in the past. The Doctor carefully prised the fabric away from the wound, drawing a cry of pain from his son in the process.  
>"Pain relief?" he offered brandishing a syringe full of liquid, with a grin.<br>"Hmmm….er, what do you think?" Owen retorted sarcastically.  
>The Doctor laughed, he administered the pain relief and started to get to work on the wound. "You were lucky, you know. It just….well, bounced off your shoulder really."<br>"That is lucky," Jack mused, watching with a smirk.  
>"Well, I <em>am<em> amazing," the elder brother pointed out. Ianto snickered and shook his head.  
>"It looks like the pain relief has made him delusional."<br>"You'll regret that later, man. I would deal with you now…but as you can see, I'm a bit busy at the moment," Owen warned him, with a smirk. The Doctor rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he continued to patch him up. "I'm only going to say this once, but hopefully, it'll be clear enough. We are never going back to Croxatosin again."

"Sounds like a plan," the captain chuckled.  
>"Let's not. Ever. The inhabitants are crazy!" the younger brother said, shaking his head.<br>"Ow!" Owen complained suddenly.  
>"Aww, don't worry. It'll all be over soon, my brave little soldier," The Doctor cooed mockingly.<br>"No, dad…just no!" Owen cried, flushing slightly and shaking his head in outrage, as his brother snickered and Jack laughed.  
>"Hmmm…really? No?" The Doctor questioned. "Used to work well when you were a kid. Both of you, actually…They were like the magic words." Jack glanced between the two brothers and started to laugh. "Seriously?"<br>"Well yes…but we were, like, I don't know…under_ ten_?" the elder brother pointed out, sounding half irritated and half amused.  
>"This is an outrage," the youngest Timelord complained.<br>"Yeah, it's true. You_ were _children at the time, but technically….you're still so young," The Doctor announced with a grin.  
>"Well then, perhaps we should start acting like children," Owen suggested, chuckling. "Dad! I can't believe you! You don't understand anything!" he said in very convincing whine.<p>

"Don't you know anything?" Ianto joked, laughing too much to make his acting very good.  
>"Ooh, no, don't do that… It's like going back sixty or seventy so years," The Doctor said, shuddering. Jack laughed and shook his head, shooting him a sympathetic glance.<br>"I imagine they were quite a handful."  
>"Were?" The youngest Timelord's repeated in unison.<br>"Bitch, I've told you not to do that," Owen then complained.  
>"Ooh, sorry," the younger brother mocked with a smirk.<br>"Trust me Jack…They were, and they still are. You've only been around their Timelord forms for a few weeks…They get a lot worse," The Doctor warned him, with a grin.  
>"I'll look forward to it," Jack chuckled.<br>"Jack…we are so gonna shit you up," the eldest son announced with a mischievous smirk.  
>"'Shit you up'?" Ianto repeated, raising his eyebrows. "No. Just no!"<br>"Don't even start, man," Owen retorted, both amusement a warning present in his voice.  
>"Don't make me bang your hands together," The Doctor threatened, as he finally finished<br>sorting out his eldest son's wound. Immediately, he started disposing of the medical materials he'd used. "Right, Atrum… You be careful with that shoulder, okay? I know it'll heal quicker than it would if you were a human, but the point still stands. And, also tell me if anything changes, or if you want any more pain relief. I know you were a doctor as a human, but stabbing needles in yourself isn't a good," he paused, his expression suddenly darkening. "Especially if it's drugs. Say no to drugs, boys!"

"Uh…we know, dad. We will," the youngest Timelord agreed, snickering as Owen nodded in agreement, but twirled a finger around his temple. "Especially alien drugs! You too, Jack," The Doctor insisted, giving Jack a pointed look. "Hey! What's with the look?" the immortal complained with a cheeky grin. "Besides…I learn from my mistakes."  
>"Right. Well, while this is fun…I'm gonna go put on a shirt, before Jack jumps me," the eldest brother deadpanned.<br>"He wouldn't dare," Ianto stated with a smirk, shooting Jack a look that quite clearly said 'I'll kill you.' The Captain grinned. Yes…it seemed like things we definitely going to be exciting.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Two weeks later, again. Sorry. I like to leave things ambigious sometimes. Anyway, this is the last chapter. However, no worries…I'm a fair way through the second one and plans are coming together, as are the plans for the third.**

/

**Two weeks later…**

It had been agreed that, after a month of time out –not to mention being captured, getting into trouble and having to run for their lives multiple times- that Jack, Owen and Ianto should return to Torchwood.  
>"Dad…are you sure you'll be all right?" the youngest Timelord asked, for what must have been about the tenth time.<br>"Of course I will. I've been on my own before, and the three of you have your own responsibilities. Besides, I'll probably pick someone else up in no time," The Doctor promised, keeping his eyes on the console- not wanting them to betray his true feelings- as he set the controls.  
>"I bet you will," Jack agreed with a smirk.<br>"You player, dad. Why not mix it up a little, try a go for a guy this time?" the elder son joked, even though he too looked worried and a bit devastated. Ianto half smiled, and shook his head, deciding to remain silent.  
>"Besides, you've got those women…er, Twen and Gosh? They need you three."<br>"'Twen and Gosh?'" Jack repeated, grinning. "It's _Tosh_ and_ Gwen_, Doc."  
>"Oops…"<p>

The two brothers shared a fond and yet slightly stricken glance. Although their father would most likely visit…they were still going to miss being around him, and his antics, 24/7. The Captain chuckled and shook his head. "But, yeah, Doc. You're right- they do."  
>"So….where we'll be landing…It won't be too long after you've left, Jack. It'll be in the hub, and fairly early in the morning."<br>"That's good…that will give us a few hours before the girls come in, to figure things out," the youngest Timelord remarked.  
>"Survey the scene," the elder brother agreed, nodding.<br>"Yes…that's always an important thing," The Doctor acknowledged. He'd finished setting the controls, and turned to lean against the console.  
>"You three are so a like," Jack stated, smiling thoughtfully.<br>"Well, well, Jack…your observational skills are simply amazing," Owen mocked.  
>"However, it is very strange…since we aren't children of the tenth regeneration," the younger brother mused. The Doctor laughed and shook his head.<br>"I warn you again, Jack. As you may have noticed, they are quite different to their human forms- be prepared."

"Definitely. You need to be prepared_. Always_," the eldest brother agreed firmly. He paused and glanced between the Captain and his brother. "And use protection."  
>"Atrum!" the younger Timelord hissed, flushing. "Why you always trying to ruin my life, man?" he complained with a smirk, as Jack and his father laughed. Owen smirked and then sighed, his amusement fading. "I'm gonna miss this…" he said, looking crestfallen.<br>"Me too," Ianto agreed solemnly.  
>"Hey, hey…we all are, but it couldn't last forever. As I said, you guys have got Torchwood, and we are gonna see each other," The Doctor promised, trying to console his sons; but feeling extremely saddened himself. The TARDIS landed with a soft hiss and a light thump. "Come on," the eldest Timelord said, with a weak smile. He strolled over to the doors, opened them and exited. Jack grinned brightly and bounded out after him. The brothers, however, hesitated.<br>"Goodbye, girl. Thanks for everything…I swear, we'll see you again soon," the youngest Timelord promised, patting the ship affectionately  
>"Definitely," Owen agreed. "Look after yourself, and look after dad too," he glanced at his brother and sighed. "We'd better go, Lev."<br>"Yeah…" the youngest Timelord murmured, as they both left the ship.  
>"Makin' out with the TARDIS, eh?" Jack teased, with a grin.<br>"Bitch, no way! As if we could defile her like that; she is beautiful. And not to mention…a ship," the elder brother retorted.  
>"This place is kind of brilliant," The Doctor announced, with a smile. The two young Timelords and Jack glanced around, 'surveying the scene', and noticing that it didn't look too different since they'd last been here.<p>

"Rift predictor software, computers, rift manipulator, Jack's office, invisible lift, water tower, then there's the armoury, the archives the kitchen, the cells and various other places," Owen remarked, gesturing to the objects or places he'd mentioned that were in sight.  
>"And, of course…" Ianto paused and glanced around; as if waiting for something. Moments later, he saw what he wanted, as the pterodactyl soared across the top of the wings, screeching and flapping her great wings. "Myfanwy, the Pterodactyl."<br>"Ooh, she is beautiful!" The Doctor cried appreciatively.  
>"Definitely," Owen acknowledged with a smile.<br>"It was actually thanks to human Ianto that we got her…you probably remember that from when they were telling you about their human lives a few weeks ago," The Captain mentioned with a smile. The Doctor nodded firmly. "Okay, on account of your Pterodactyl…this place goes from 'kind of brilliant,' to 'brilliant.'" The eldest brother smiled and glanced at the time; it was four in the morning, so the girls would probably be in between three and five hours.  
>"So, think you manage to pretend to be 'Owen Harper' and 'Ianto Jones' when it's necessary?" The Doctor questioned, looking at his sons.<p>

"Hmmm…suppose so," the youngest Timelord mused.  
>"We'll act…we're good at that," Owen agreed simply.<br>"And, of course, more precautions will have to be taken, when we're dealing with UNIT," Jack announced thoughtfully.  
>"Good point… some of them already know, obviously; those whom were on the Valiant. However…the ones who don't know, should be prevented from knowing. If any of them give you any hassle, contact me immediately, and I'll set them straight," The Doctor warned them, his expression full of determination.<br>"Don't worry, Doc. I won't let UNIT do anything," Jack promised him.  
>"Good, 'cause I don't want some phone call or something saying that one of them has been dissected," The Doctor paused. "Also, boys…give me your mobiles; I'll key in the number of my super phone, and make yours into super phones."<br>"Super phones," Jack repeated with a grin.  
>"Sure," Owen agreed with a smile, handing over his phone, his brother doing the same mere seconds later.<br>"Super indeed," The eldest Timelord agreed, placing a phone in each hand and using them both at once, keying in the number for his super phone. He then shuffled the mobiles into once hand and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Hmm…" he pressed the button, and ran the device over each of the phones, the tip of the screwdriver glowing blue. After about thirty seconds, he nodded and dropped the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket. He passed his son's their phones back. "There you go."  
>"Thanks dad," the youngest Timelord acknowledged.<br>"No calling any alien rent boys," Jack joked, before grinning. "Although…"  
>"No, no!" The Doctor cried quickly.<br>"Really, really not…" Owen agreed, shaking his head. Ianto smirked and shook his head.

"Anyway, I should do…leave you three to sort things out," The Doctor stated, nodding absently.  
>"You don't have to go yet," the elder brother countered, his tone soft and sad.<br>"Trust me, I do. The longer I stay, the harder it'll be for me to leave…"  
>"Dad…, I swear to every God and Goddess, of every culture, in of country, on every planet, in every solar system, in every Galaxy, in every <em>universe<em>….that if we don't see you_ really_ soon, we're gonna find some way to haul you back here," the younger brother stated fiercely.  
>"That's quite a mouthful," The Doctor said gently. He then nodded in agreement. "But I can tell you now…that won't be necessary, because I <em>will<em> be back to see you all really soon."  
>"You'd better be," Owen murmured. The eldest Timelord nodded sadly, and hugged them all, even Jack- though his didn't last as long, nor have as much emotion in it.<br>"Boys…look after each other, and Jack. And Jack, you look after them. In fact, just all look after each other!"  
>"Be careful dad," the eldest brother told him.<br>"And seriously…we're only a phone call, or time travel away," Ianto agreed.  
>"Exactly. Besides, they'll go spare if you don't drop by. You know you're always welcome here, Doc."<br>"I promise you…I will be back," The Doctor paused. "I should go," he stated, a look of anguish flashing in his eyes.  
>"Yes…" Owen sighed, nodding in solemn agreement. The eldest Timelord hugged both of his sons again.<br>"I mean it…all of you_, be careful_."  
>"You too," the immortal told him.<br>"See you soon…" The Doctor turned away in anguish and stepped into the TARDIS.  
>"See ya, Doc," Jack replied with a smile. The eldest Timelord nodded, but didn't say anything more –nor did his sons- and closed the doors, vanishing from sight. Jack stepped up to stand beside the two brothers, and glanced at them in concern. The three of them watched silently, as the TARDIS started to disappear, whipping out wind and whirring loudly as it did so.<p>

"You two okay?" Jack questioned gently.  
>"Of course," the elder brother announced, looking around.<br>"Yeah…" Ianto paused, and shook his head. "It's just going to be weird, not being with him, and not being in the universe. Plus…he's on his own."  
>"Took the words out of my mouth," Owen muttered.<br>"Hey…I know. He'll be all right, though…. As he said, he'll find a companion in no time whatsoever. And I bet you, he'll be back here within a fortnight," Jack said; in an attempt to console them. The brothers took a seat each. "Yeah…it's just…y'know," the younger brother said vaguely.  
>"I do," The Captain agreed. He sighed, reaching out and ruffling their hair in a reassuring manner.<p>

"Not the hair," Owen complained, smacking his hand away.  
>"Uncalled for…" Ianto half groaned, looking quiet displeased. Jack laughed, pleased that he'd gained a reaction.<br>"So, are you hungry? We could call for pizza."  
>"Well, I am," the elder brother paused and smirked at Ianto. "But, he's not."<br>"How do you know that?" Jack questioned, raising his eyebrows. He glanced at the youngest Timelord and frowned. "Is he right?"  
>"Yes, he is, actually," Ianto replied with a chuckle.<br>"You see…my brother, is weird, Jack. As a Timelord…for as long as I can remember… he doesn't eat after a certain time. In Earth time, that would be the equivalent of about 10pm," Owen explained. The Captain grinned and shook his head. "That's kind of strange," he told Ianto, but his tone held only fondness.

"You can say that again," Owen chuckled.  
>"I'll hurt you," the younger brother retorted lightly.<br>"I would beat you up."  
>"Now, now…none of that," Jack's tone was teasing, but he was actually a bit worried. He couldn't tell whether they were being completely serious, or not… He'd only known their Timelord counterparts for a short period of time, after all. The elder brother glanced at him in amusement. "You actually think we're about to come to blows!" he announced, snickering; clearly finding the mere notion hilarious. "Ah, Jack…you are amusing," the youngest Timelord commented with a smile.<br>"I could feed you both to Weevils," Jack warned, taking a chair.  
>"As if," Ianto said simply. "Besides…dad would kill you."<br>"Right. Well, I'm gonna order pizza. And Jack, I'll be using the name Torchwood whether you like you it or not," the elder Timelord announced, standing up.  
>"Go for it," Jack agreed with a smirk.<br>"That's what I thought you'd say!" Owen said triumphantly, before strolling off to find a phone.  
>"Uh….my brother, ladies and gents. Actually, I should've just said, my brother, jack…"<br>Jack chuckled and shook his head, leaning back and relaxing in his seat. "Well, we need to find a way to kill the time between now and when the girls come in."  
>"We'll find something," the youngest Timelord said, shrugging. It already didn't feel right, he found. Being back on the ground, being confined to one planet. He hoped it'd fade, but he knew…his brother would be feeling it too. They just need to get used to it, to slip into some kind of routine…right?<p>

"By the way, although Ianto Jones was fond of suits… I am not, so I'll probably just be wearing similar stuff to what I've been wearing for the last month," Ianto stated, gesturing to his shirt and jeans. Jack grinned and nodded in approval. "I'm not complaining…especially not if all the jeans are this tight."

Owen strolled back over, after having finished making the phone call and sat back down.  
>"I thought you'd say that. Besides, I'm wearing a shirt, and it's not a scruffy shirt. So….it's smasual," the younger brother explained.<br>"'Smasual'?" Jack repeated, raising his eyebrows.  
>"Smart casual," Owen supplied helpfully.<br>"Of course," the Captain agreed sarcastically, before smirking and shamelessly checking the youngest Timelord out. "Yo, Harkness! Stop checking my brother out or I may have to hurt you. I mean…I am right here," the elder brother warned, his eyes narrowing. Jack grinned, and reached out and carressed his cheek.

"Dude," Owen warned, sounding amused and pushing him away.  
>"Seriously though…there is plenty of me to go around. We could even have a-"<br>"No!" the brothers yelled, cutting across him in unison.  
>"That would be incest!" Owen announced, looking horrified.<br>"And we are not into incest," Ianto agreed, shuddering and pulling a face. Jack sighed, in genuine disappointment. "That's a shame…I was gonna invite your dad as well."  
>"Excuse me whilst I vomit," Ianto told his brother, who nodded sincerely.<br>"Excuse me whilst I punch Jack in the face," he agreed.  
>"Aw, shame…" The Captain complained. "It really would be great."<br>"Moving on!" Ianto declared, clapping his hands together. "So, we're telling the girls the truth, right?"  
>"It's probably best…They have the right to know, to understand," Jack announced. "However, I suggest we tell own tales, in case there are bits we wanna leave out."<br>"Good idea," Ianto agreed. "Besides…no, offence, but we'd probably be better about explaining the Timelord thing ourselves, and even then, there's stuff to leave out."  
>"And if they don't believe us, we'll just get them to listen to our heartbeats. I suspect that will validate what we say," the elder brother agreed grimly. "Man…my human self was such a player…that's …she would slap me," he murmured, randomly.<p>

"She?" Jack repeated, having heard parts of what he said. The brothers shared a look, and saw their own anguish reflected in the other's eyes. They understood. They couldn't talk about their dead loves, or anyone they'd lost back home…it was too painful.  
>"Oh. Uh…nothing," Owen said evasively.<br>"Right, sure," Jack acknowledged, deciding to let it go, whatever it was.  
>"Random thoughts that make no sense, that are then verbalized…" the younger brother invented.<br>"Exactly," the other Timelord acknowledged, shooting him a grateful look when the immortal wasn't watching.  
>"Right…" Jack repeated. "What regenerations did you know your dad in?"<br>"Seventh, Eighth and ninth," the elder brother answered, leaning back in his seat.  
>"Nine was weird," the immortal commented, with a smile.<br>"Yeah? The others were weirder…we saw pictures," the younger Timelord chuckled.  
>"And what regenerations are you two in?"<br>"Well… We've regenerated a few times along the way; I'm on my third," Ianto stated.  
>"And I'm on my fourth. Our regenerations haven't been massively different though," Owen agreed, shrugging. They were young for Timelord's, very young...they'd only been in their twenties, when the war hit. The difference was…they'd had the chance to grow up, -although they'd been human and been in stasis- and they'd have the chance to grow further…but none of the other Timelord's(sans their father) would.<p>

**Two and a half hours later…**

A shriek of an alarm pierced the air, as the Cog door slowly started to roll back, sending a slight rumble through the room. The sounds of footsteps and voices drifted towards the men's ears. Jack stood up with a smile, whereas the brothers decided to remain sitting. The door rolled back completely, revealing the entrance. Tosh and Gwen crossed the threshold, looking around with glum irritation. Gwen noticed them first, her expression becoming one of anger, surprise, and happiness all at once. "Oh my god."  
>"Jack! Owen! Ianto!" Tosh gasped.<br>"Hello," Jack greeted with a grin and a wink.  
>"Uh, hi," the youngest Timelord acknowledged brightly, as he stood up, pulling his brother to his feet, also.<br>"Girls," Owen greeted with a smile, before giving his brother a slightly irritated look.  
>"What? I mean…what?" the technician demanded.<br>"Where the hell have you been?" Gwen half shouted, all of a sudden. Their anger seemed to vanish for a few moments, relief overtaking them as they threw themselves at each of the men in turn, hugging them tightly. However, they were soon angry again.  
>"Where did you go?" Gwen spat.<br>"You were gone for weeks!" Tosh cried, looking pissed.  
>"It's complicated. Pretty complicated. However, we have an explanation for you, and a tale to tell you…if you'll listen. I'd recommend listening…" the youngest Timelord announced.<p>

"Why do you two seem different?" Gwen demanded, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the Timelords.  
>"'Cause we are," the elder brother acknowledged with a smirk.<br>"That'll be explained…if you let us tell you everything," Jack informed them.  
>"All right, fine," Gwen growled. "This had better be good."<br>"Right," Ianto said, sighing and leaning against the computers, as Owen sat on a chair.  
>"You may wanna sit down, this could take a while," the immortal suggested. Tosh and Gwen sat down, following his advice. The three men shared a glance, and begun to tell the tale-with each of them leaving bits out- of Jack finding The Doctor, of Utopia, of how Owen and Ianto were Timelord's, of how they were turned human, The Master, and the year that never was. They had to spend a little bit of time convincing the women that what they said was true, as well.<p>

"So, what happened to him? Saxon….The Master?" Tosh asked, once it was all done.  
>"His wife shot him, he didn't regenerate," the elder brother announced softly.<br>"But that's good, right? At least that bastard can't do any more damage," Gwen mused.  
>"He was our dad's friend, once…and ours," the youngest Timelord responded, his tone equally as quiet as his brother's. Tosh and Gwen remained silent for a few moments, before the technician spoke softly. "We're sorry."<p>

Jack regarded the two young Timelord's thoughtfully, and decided that The Master must have once been very different. Yes, he felt sorry for them and The Doctor…There was no denying that loss was a hard thing. That didn't change how he felt about The Master though. He was glad that bastard was dead. The chances were, though, he wouldn't tell the Timelord's that. "So….you're brothers," the welsh woman announced, changing the subject.  
>"Yeah," Tosh agreed, gratefully jumping onto the new topic. "It's weird, you two seemed to hate each other as humans."<br>"It was all in the personality programming," the elder brother stated simply.  
>"We had no control over that," Ianto acknowledged, shaking his head and sighing.<br>"No, I don't suspect you did," the Captain mused. The brothers shared a look, and each of them shrugged slightly.  
>"Now, bitches, do any of you want coffee?" the youngest Timelord questioned. "Bitches?" Toshiko repeated, looking surprised.<br>"Don't ask," Jack told her quickly, before nodding at Ianto.  
>"No thanks, dude," the eldest Timelord declined.<p>

"Did you just…turn down coffee?" Jack demanded , the surprise on his face equal to that on Tosh's and Gwen's. "Yes. I'm different now, remember?" Owen prompted. "Plus…I'm no longer a caffeine monster."  
>"And, well, you know what they say…" the younger brother chimed in.<br>"Uh, no. I don't actually," Owen retorted, looking confused.  
>"Neither do I. Damn you," Ianto complained; neither of them noticing the half confusedhalf amused looks that their conversation drew from the other three members of the team.  
>"Anyway…okay, so you three want coffee," the youngest Timelord stood and wondered off to find the kitchen. Owen smirked and leant back in his seat. "So, what's it been like since we've been gone?"<p>

"Boring and quiet…" Gwen answered thoughtfully.  
>"Life and soul of the party," the Timelord announced with a grin.<br>"No, I think you'll find that's me," Jack corrected.  
>"Ordinarily I would say something like 'no way'…but in this case, you're right. As humans, my brother and I were really quite boring. And not to mention…twats."<br>"No, you weren't," Gwen protested immediately.  
>"Definitely not," Jack pitched in, thinking of all the things he'd got up to with Ianto Jones.<br>"Matter of opinion," the eldest Timelord replied shortly. "However, as Timelord's, I assure you, we are amazing," he informed, deciding not to mention his affair with Gwen. He really wasn't proud of that…it felt like a betrayal; to the one whom he'd loved and lost on Gallifrey; Kiara. He avoided looking at the others, by allowing his gaze to sweep the room. Ianto walked back in, managing to carry three mugs of coffee in his hands; he gave one to Tosh, Gwen and Jack and then took up his earlier seat.

"As well as missing all three of you…I also missed you coffee, Ianto," the technician said.  
>"Mmh, me too. Starbucks just doesn't compare," Gwen agreed, after taking a sip. None of them noticed how the two brothers shared a smirk. Jack nursed the coffee gratefully, merely staring at it for a few moments. He took a sip -expecting to taste it's coffee goodness- and spat it out, his face contorting with disgust. The youngest Timelord snickered and shot him an innocent look.<br>"Ianto…" the Captain begun, ignoring the overly innocent look of the man in question, and the snickers of Owen. "Yes, Jack?" the younger brother enquired sweetly.  
>"What is in this mug? It's not coffee…"<br>"Well, technically….It is coffee. Just with the addition of tea," the younger Timelord corrected, looking amused as his brother laughed in what could only be deemed as approval.  
>"Or as they call it in Gavin and Stacey, a 'toffee,'" Owen announced, once he'd recovered.<br>"Yes!" the younger brother enthused, as Gwen and Tosh snickered.  
>"It's <em>unpleasant<em>," Jack corrected. The youngest Timelord stood up and took the mug from him.  
>"Isn't it?" he agreed, with a smirk. "No worries though, I did make an actual coffee for you," he snickered and left the room.<p>

"You're just lucky it wasn't vinegar," Owen told the immortal.  
>"Gross," Tosh muttered. Gwen smiled and shook her head. But if she was being honest…she was a little worried; they didn't know Owen and Ianto anymore; not really. There was no telling how different they'd be; especially in a variety of situations. She wouldn't treat them any differently, but she'd certainly be keeping an eye on them. The youngest Timelord came back in with another mug, which he handed to Jack. "Okay, so…that's the coffee," he paused upon seeing the other man's wary look. "Scouts honour!"<br>"Dude, you were never a scout!" The elder brother announced.  
>"Why? Why are you always trying to ruin my life?" Ianto retorted with a smirk. He then glanced at Jack. "Honestly though…"<br>The Captain chuckled, and took a cautious sip of the coffee, and released an appreciative groan upon discovering that it was actually coffee. Gwen's phone suddenly rang, the high pitched trill piercing through the momentary silence. She gave the other members of the group an apologetic look, slipped it free of her pocket and answered the call, a familiar voice came down the line before she could speak.

_"Gwen, its Andy. We've found an…well I'm not sure what it is really. I think its alien."  
><em>"What is it? And where?" Gwen questioned.  
><em>"We've got it locked in the meetings room. It's like a human, kind of…only it's purple, and has animal ears and a tail. It seems scared…I dunno what to do, Gwen! We need you guys!"<em>  
>"All right…just keep it there, don't go inside, and don't hurt it. We'll be there soon," the welsh woman hung up and glanced at the others. "I'm guessing you heard that?"<p>

"Yes," Tosh agreed.  
>"Sounds like a Kreechol, from Clovania. They're a peaceful race. It probably just slipped through the rift and wants to go home," the eldest Timelord span off, before Jack could comment. "Exactly," the immortal agreed with a nod. "We can bring it back here, and send a message to the rest of its race, arrange for them to bring a ship, and send it home."<br>"Yeah, simple really. We'd better go, before the poor bugger gets too scared. The keening noise they make isn't pretty," Ianto mused. Jack grinned, as they all stood up. "Let's get to work guys. Let's send it home!" The three of them were back, the world was safe once more, and they now had a job to do again. They were back, and Torchwood was complete again. It was time for them to get to work; defend the Earth, and rescue aliens. Because that, was what they did.  
><em><br>_

**FIN.**

**AN: I've already had this typed up in advance, as you may have gathered, due to the speed. The second in is in process.**


End file.
